Le retour de votre méchant préféré
by Julie014
Summary: Le retour de votre méchant préféré ... Votre méchant préféré ? Qui est-il ? Le mien, il est grand, brun, il a de longues canines et une tendance à mordre les gens ... Et le votre ?
1. Chapitre 1 : nouvelles inattendues

En attendant, et en parallèle, je publie cette fic, que j'ai écrite y'a un certain temps, parce que je pense qu'elle pourrait vous plaire, et j'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. En maintenant, en avant la musique ...  
  
Retour en arrière  
Ou Quand le passé revient au galop ...  
  
Par Julie  
  
Je ne tire aucun avantage des séries Buffy et Angel et des personnages crées par Joss Whedon et ses scénaristes et appartenant à la FOX, UPN, WB.  
  
L'action se déroule approximativement dans la saison 6 de Buffy et 3 d'Angel, même si, comme vous pourrez le constater, quelques petits détails sont différents ... Alex et Anya sont mariés, Willow et Tara sont toujours ensemble, et Buffy ... vous verrez bien !  
  
En fait, j'ai écrit cette fic avant d'avoir vu la 6ème saison, et donc avant d'avoir appris toutes ces horribles choses que Joss Whedon a inventées, comme l'attitude (odieuse, quelle cloche celle-là quand elle veut !) de Buffy avec Spike (que j'adore !!!), la mort de Tara (non, mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas inventer !), ou Alex qui largue Anya quasiment devant l'autel. J'ai donc oublié ces détails fâcheux, et imaginé que tout c'était déroulé comme je le voulais. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu la même chose pour Angel, Wesley n'a jamais amené Connor à Holtz, et Connor est donc toujours un gentil petit bébé très craquant (surtout si on pense à ce qu'il deviendra une fois grand !), et Cordélia n'est jamais montée au ciel entourée d'une lumière blanche ! J'espère que les (petits) passages que j'ai zappé ne figuraient pas parmi vos moments préférés, et que vous apprécierez cette fic !!! (et qu'éventuellement, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous me laisserez une ou deux petites rewiews ... please !!!) Bon, je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
La nuit, dans la petite ville tranquille de Sunnydale, Californie : la lune brille, haut dans le ciel, les lampadaires éclairent les maisons endormies et les criquets bercent le sommeil des leurs habitants. Soudain, un bruit fait voler le silence en éclat :  
  
« - Attention ! »  
  
Une jeune fille vient de hurler, alors qu'un homme en percute violemment un autre, l'entraînant au sol à sa suite. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille ne reste pas inactive, et enfonce un pieu de bois dans la poitrine d'un troisième homme, qui se désintègre quasi instantanément, puis fonce sur un quatrième, prend une violente impulsion, et lui projette ses pieds dans le ventre l'autre s'effondre, mais se rétablit vite sur ses pieds. Elle lui donne deux puissants coups de poing au visage, qu'elle complète par un coup de coude dans le nez de son adversaire, qui se brise dans un sinistre craquement. L'homme porte les mains à son nez, ce qui permet à la jeune fille de l'achever d'un coup de pieu parfaitement ajusté dans le cœur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'un des deux hommes qui étaient tombés se relève, ses cheveux blond électrique brillant à la lumière de la Lune, qui assiste, impassible, à la scène. Il pousse un cri sauvage, déchaîne une tempête de coups de pied et de poing sur l'autre homme, et lui plante son pieu dans le cœur. La jeune fille et l'homme blond sont seuls au milieu du cimetière :  
  
« - Joli doublet, Tueuse !  
  
- Oui ! Heureusement que j'étais là, parce que toi, tu n'en as eu qu'un, et difficilement !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas rester cinq minutes près de moi sans me provoquer, pas vrai ? De toute façon, tu choisis toujours les plus faciles à l'avance ! Moi j'appelle ça tricher, chaton !  
  
- Cause toujours ! Tu sais qu'il y a autre chose dont je ne peux pas me passer lorsqu'on est tous les deux ...  
  
- Ah bon ?!? Attends, je réfléchis ... Non, je ne vois pas ... il faisait mine de chercher une réponse particulièrement difficile à trouver. Non, décidément, je ne vois pas ! Tu me donnes un indice ?  
  
- Approche ... »  
  
Et la jeune fille pendit ses bras autour du cou de l'homme blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser qui devint bientôt passionné.  
  
A quelques pas de là, la Lune, décidément bien présente, éclaire un visage fermé et mélancolique l'homme murmure simplement, le regard tourné vers le couple enlacé : « Profites-en Spike ! Tout cela sera bientôt terminé ... »  
  
Voilà, alors, avis, remarques, suggestions ... Vous aimez, vous détestez ... Vous privez pas, dites-le ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : devinez qui vient d'arriver

Le lendemain soir, chez Giles, le Scooby Gang est au grand complet : Giles préside l'assemblée dans un vieux fauteuil de velours usé, Dawn à ses pieds, Alex et Anya sont enlacés sur le canapé, à côté de Willow et de Tara qui se tiennent par la main. Enfin, à l'opposé du fauteuil, on découvre Buffy, assise sur les genoux de Spike. Leur attitude ne fait aucun doute, ils sont ensemble, et se connaissent, euh ..., au sens biblique du terme ...  
  
Buffy raconte sa patrouille de la nuit précédente :  
  
« - Bataille rapide, j'en ai tué deux, Spike un, c'est tout. Ah si, attendez ! L'un d'eux m'a dit un truc bizarre, ou du moins, un truc qui aurait paru bizarre il y a quelques années, parce que maintenant ... Enfin, bref, il a dit, je cite : « Tout sera bientôt fini, il arrive ! » Voilà, c'est tout. »  
  
Giles remit ses lunettes sur son nez, après les avoir consciencieusement essuyées avec son mouchoir :  
  
« - Hum, et bien je ... je vais faire des recherches. Euh ... Alex ?  
  
- Occupé !  
  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
  
- Ce soir, je suis occupé, je dois aller ...  
  
- Laver les rideaux ! compléta Anya  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, je dois laver les rideaux de l'appartement, parce qu'il va de soi qu'ils sont très, mais alors très sales ! Puis, se tournant vers sa femme, c'est tout c'que t'as trouvé comme excuse ! Il faut que je lave les rideaux ! Non, mais tu m'as bien regardé ?  
  
- Bien. Willow ?  
  
- Et bien, c'aurait été un plaisir de vous aider, vraiment, mais j'ai un devoir de psychologie demain, et je dois réviser ! Tara m'aide !  
  
- Je vois. Buffy ?  
  
- Patrouille ! Avec Spike !  
  
- Si je comprends bien, on dirait que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul, c'est ça ? Bien, j'ai l'habitude. Rendez-vous demain, ici, à cinq heures tapantes !  
  
- Chic, juste à l'heure pour le thé ! » plaisanta Alex.  
  
Puis tous se levèrent et sortirent.  
  
Nous retrouvons Spike et Buffy qui marchent côte à côte dans la rue en direction de la maison de la jeune fille :  
  
« - Tu n'es pas inquiète ? pour ce qu'a dit le vampire ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? Tu sais, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Les vampires ont toujours été vantards, souvent un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Beaucoup en sont morts.  
  
- Tu me fais peur, chaton !  
  
- Ca m'en rappelle un : il m'avait promis que je mourrais le jour de la Saint Valérien. J'attends toujours, Spike !  
  
- Je me rappelle ! Mais depuis, j'ai découvert que tu pouvais encore m'être utile, alors je te laisse vivre encore un peu.  
  
- Tu es trop bon ! Merci grand magnanime. On devrait t'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs, William le Magnanime ! Ca fait moins peur que William le Sanguinaire, mais c'est plus proche de la réalité !  
  
- Pas envie de me disputer avec toi, chaton, je préférerais qu'on rentre chez toi. A moins que tu préfères chez moi ...  
  
- Pervers ! »  
  
Derrière l'un des arbres qui bordent la rue déserte, une ombre se profile, l'homme du cimetière. Son visage semble tout aussi fermé que la première fois, mais il paraît également bouillir intérieurement :  
  
« Moi aussi, j'ai une proposition : William le Trucidé ! Et c'est pour très bientôt ! »  
  
Le lendemain, à cinq heures précises, passées d'exactement 48 autres petites minutes et de 37 minuscules secondes, nous retrouvons la petite bande au complet, sirotant une tasse de thé, fortement agrémentée de soda pour certains, de sang pour d'autres ... En fait, pour être honnête, seuls Giles et Tara boivent du thé, les autres ayant préféré le soda, à l'exception de Spike, qui sirote son sang chaud à la paille. Giles tient un gros bouquin poussiéreux sur ses genoux :  
  
« - Je crois que nous avons un problème !  
  
- Ben tiens, y'avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu ça !  
  
- Je te remercie Alex, pour ce commentaire qui est ma foi, euh, très enrichissant !  
  
Buffy s'impatiente.  
  
- Bon alors, Giles, accouchez ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sunnydale ? Un très méchant vampire ? Un gros démon ? La fin du monde ? C'est pas une déesse au moins ? Non, parce qu'à ce niveau là, on a déjà donné, et c'était pas brillant brillant la dernière fois !  
  
- C'est Khrisna !  
  
- Bon, ben, on renvoie Krikri à la niche et on va fêter ça au Bronze !  
  
- Alex, j'ai bien peur que cette fois ce soit plus compliqué. Khrisna est un vampire quasiment immortel.  
  
- Oh non, encore ? Bon, vous voulez dire que je ne peux rien contre lui ?  
  
- Pas exactement. En fait, je suppose qu'on peut le tuer, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment ...  
  
- C'est cool, c'est seulement ça notre problème ? Un vampire ? Mais j'en ai tué des tas !  
  
- Pas des comme lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ? Il se nourrit exclusivement de guimauves ?  
  
- Non, pas exactement. En fait, c'est un vampire très cruel.  
  
- Ca c'est pas nouveau ! Ils sont rarement doux comme des agneaux !  
  
- En effet ! Mais celui-ci a quelque chose qui lui a permis de vivre plus de 900 ans, et de venir à bout de cinq tueuses ... »  
  
Ici, intervention de Spike :  
  
« - Alors je suis pas le vampire qui a tué le plus de tueuses ? Non mais c'est de l'arnaque ! Personne ne m'avait prévenu ! C'est pas juste !  
  
- Spike !!!  
  
- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Je partais avec un handicap dès le début ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris de l'avance ! Non, parce que des tueuses, j'aurais pu en avoir des dizaines, mais je me suis retenu, ça devenait lassant !  
  
- Chéri ! Je suis là ! Tu te rappelles ? Ta petite amie, la tueuse, ta puce, ton revirement ...  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé. Mais avouez que c'est dur à avaler ! D'ailleurs, qui a jamais entendu parler de ce type !  
  
- C'est en effet un point à soulever. D'après le journal de l'observateur qui protégeait la tueuse au XIIIème siècle, il était à l'époque très cruel, et avait déjà éliminé deux tueuses. On retrouve sa trace jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle, où il arrive au chiffre record de cinq tueuses, record inégalé jusqu'à présent ...  
  
- Mais si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu en tuer des centaines ! coupa Spike.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, Spike. Hum ... En tout cas, il a ensuite disparu, et personne n'en a plus jamais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il est encore en vie apparemment.  
  
- Oui, enfin, en vie, c'est beaucoup dire !  
  
- Alex !!! En tout cas, on dirait qu'il a décidé de nous rendre une petite visite ! Comme c'est gentil ! Et il était où pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
- Il a peut-être été maudit par des gitans, comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance ... intervint Alex.  
  
- Non, j'en doute. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
  
- Ben, il faudrait le lui demander. Pour le moment, je fais quoi ?  
  
- Tu attends, tu patrouilles comme d'habitude, et tu prêtes attention à ce que dises les vampires.  
  
- Mais je leur prête toujours attention ... répliqua Buffy, boudeuse, juste avant de les tuer ...  
  
- En principe, il ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite, mais il serait peut-être bon d'aller ... hum ... interroger Willy.  
  
- C'est comme si c'était fait ! dit Alex.  
  
- Ah non, pas toi Alex, intervint Buffy. La dernière fois que tu y es allé, t'as du le payer !  
  
- Oh, bon, ça va, pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde !  
  
- Bon, rendez-vous ici demain, même heure, et ... Alex !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Il serait tout aussi bien que tu sois vraiment à l'heure, et pas avec deux heures de retard, compris ?  
  
Hum ! » Alex venait d'émettre un très vague grognement, qui pouvait à la rigueur passer pour un oui.  
  
Spike et Buffy marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au cimetière, s'arrêtant assez fréquemment pour s'embrasser goulûment. Arrivés dans ce lieu, qui, en théorie du moins, devrait être de tout repos, nos deux amis se retrouvèrent encerclés par une dizaine de vampires :  
  
« - Préparez vous à mourir !  
  
- Non, mais t'as rien de plus original ? A mon avis, vous devez tous fréquenter la même école avant de venir ici, c'est pas possible autrement, tout ce conformisme, ce manque d'imagination, ça devient lassant ! Allez, fais preuve d'un peu d'originalité pour changer ! S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir !  
  
Le vampire sembla réfléchir, puis dit :  
  
- Euh ... ça va être très douloureux !  
  
- C'est pas encore ça, mais on va s'en contenter. Allez, viens, qu'on en finisse, tu me casses les oreilles !  
  
- Avec plaisir ! »  
  
Et les deux amoureux se jetèrent sur les vampires. La bataille dura quelques instants, mais il fut vite évident qu'à eux deux, tueuse et vampire qui a déjà tué deux tueuses (s'il vous plaît !), Buffy et Spike étaient largement supérieurs à la dizaine de vampires, qui ne tardèrent pas à finir en poussière.  
  
« - Félicitations chaton, tu es très en forme ce soir, et je ...  
  
- Et tu me baratines pour essayer de cacher que t'en as eu moins que moi !!!  
  
- Ne sois pas si bassement matérialiste chaton ! Le plus important, c'est ...  
  
- Spike, chéri ! J'attends !  
  
- Bon, ça va ! Mais j'étais trop préoccupé pour me battre correctement.  
  
- Préoccupé ?!? Ben tiens ! Et par quoi ?  
  
- Par toi, chaton, tu es si belle quand tu te bats !  
  
- Flatteur ! Buffy le récompensa d'un baiser, puis :  
  
- Mais, ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement !  
  
- Pfouiii ... »  
  
Et Spike s'approcha doucement de Buffy, ouvrit les bras et ...  
  
... ne serra rien, car Buffy s'était jetée à terre. Lui n'eut pas ce réflexe, prit le coup d'épée destiné à Buffy au travers de la poitrine et s'effondra.  
  
« Spike ! »  
  
Mais déjà, l'agresseur revenait à la charge, et Buffy n'eut que le temps de l'esquiver de nouveau.  
  
« - Ca, mon bonhomme, tu vas me le payer ! J'ai cru dire déjà à un certain nombre de monstres qu'on ne touchait pas à mon petit ami ! C'est pas nouveau quand même ! On ne vous apprend pas ça, alors, dans votre école pour monstres ?  
  
- En effet, on me l'a dit, mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte, je me suis dit que ça ne me concernait pas.  
  
T'as eu tort ! T'es un monstre oui ou non ?  
  
- Tout dépend de la définition ... »  
  
Et il se précipita sur elle. Ils se battirent quelques instants, mais Buffy, éprouvée par la blessure de Spike et affaiblie par la bataille précédente, eu rapidement le dessous. Elle se retrouva bientôt acculée contre un caveau, et vit la mort arriver. Elle ferma les yeux, se prépara à recevoir le coup fatal, et ...  
  
entendit un bruit de chute, rouvrit les yeux et vit son adversaire au sol, avec, debout, une forme noire qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître :  
  
« - Angel !?!  
  
- Angélus, renchérit l'homme à terre.  
  
- Non, pas Angélus ! Angélus est mort ! Les gitans l'ont tué, et c'est très bien ainsi.  
  
- Tu veux dire que mon fidèle compagnon d'autrefois est, momentanément bien sûr, sous le contrôle d'une âme immonde ?  
  
- Si tu veux. En tout cas, c'est fini pour toi ! Tu as tué assez de gens comme ça !  
  
- Tu n'étais pas en reste autrefois. Mais, laisse moi deviner ... je suppose que tu vas vouloir me tuer maintenant, pas vrai ?  
  
- C'est à peu près ça, en effet !  
  
- Bien, je vous laisse pour l'instant, mais, comme disent les ... comment ton amie la tueuse les appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, les monstres ! On se reverra ! »  
  
Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue.  
  
« - Angel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Bonjour Angel, comment ça va ? Ah, au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !  
  
- Excuses moi, mais je suis un peu secouée.  
  
- Ca se comprend. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- A peu près. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Cordélia a eu une vision, et, me voilà !  
  
- Laisse moi deviner : je vais être attaquée par un vampire très puissant et très ancien appelé Khrisna, et il faut que je fasse attention !  
  
- euh ... oui, c'est à peu près ça.  
  
- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !  
  
- De rien, à ton service ! »  
  
Puis Buffy s'accroupit à côté de Spike :  
  
« - Spike, chéri, ça va ?  
  
Il gémit.  
  
- A ton avis ? J'ai pris un coup d'épée dans le ventre oui ou non ?  
  
- En fait, c'était plutôt un sabre je crois, ou peut-être un fleuret ...  
  
- Ah, ah, ah !  
  
- Au moins tu parles encore, c'est déjà ça ! Tu peux te lever ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
  
- Accroche-toi, Spike ! interrompit Angel  
  
- Tiens, ce cher Angel est de retour parmi nous ! Provisoirement j'espère ?  
  
- Spike ! reprocha Buffy.  
  
- Non, laisse, il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il n'a jamais su faire que ça ! Parler, parler, mais jamais d'action !  
  
- Ah non les mecs, vous n'allez pas commencer. Ca changerait, si pour une fois, vous ne vous disputiez pas dès que vous vous voyiez ! Bon, allez, on rentre ! »  
  
Et le petit groupe prit le chemin de la maison Summers, à une allure fortement ralentie par Spike, qui marchait péniblement, soutenu par Angel et Buffy.  
  
Voilà, fini, alors, ça vous a plu, et en plus, ce chapitre était plus long que le dernier. Alors, que demande le peuple ? En tout cas, le peuple, il a intérêt à reviewer ! Pitié, pitié, pitié ... 


	3. Chapitre 3 : explications

Voilà la suite § Pas très longue, mais je pouvais pas arrêter après, alors j'arrête là, mais pour compenser, je mettrai la suite demain. Je dois vous dire que j'ai pensé un moment à laisser tomber, parce que j'ai eu très peu de reviews, et puis je me suis dit que c'était pas très juste pour ceux qui m'ont écrit, et j'ai décidé de continuer. Mais je lance un appel (désespéré !) à ceux qui (peut-être) lise cette fic sans écrire : c'est vraiment déprimant de publier quelque chose et de pas savoir ce quand pensent les gens. Alors, si par hasard vous lisez ceci, prenez une minute pour écrire ce que vous en pensez, histoire de me donner le courage de continuer. Merci d'avance. Quant aux quatre personnes qui m'ont écrit, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, vous m'avez donné le courage de continuer ! Alors continuez à lire, et à reviewer ! Et je promets de mettre la suite plus rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain, chez Giles :  
  
« - Je ne sais pas s'il est immortel, mais en tous cas, il est très fort ! En plus, il a apparemment recruté toute une armée de vampires. Ca va pas être du gâteau !  
  
- Hum ... peut-être Angel pourrait-il nous éclairer sur Khrisna ? Où l'avez- vous connu ?  
  
- A Galway, juste après ma transformation. A l'époque, il était très célèbre parmi les vampires, tous le craignaient. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais ...  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur que ça de mordre de pauvres victimes innocentes, intervint Alex.  
  
- Plus que tu ne le crois ! La technique de base est simple, répliqua Spike, mais ...  
  
- Les garçons ! C'est pas le moment ! Continue, Angel !  
  
- Il m'a appris à me battre, à survivre parmi les autres vampires, à être redouté, et je lui dois toutes mes connaissances démoniaques.  
  
- Et Darla ? Elle vous accompagnait ?  
  
- Non. En réalité, lorsque nous avons rencontré Khrisna, il a senti que j'avais du potentiel, et m'a enlevé à Darla.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- En menaçant de la tuer si elle refusait.  
  
- Ah ...  
  
- C'est donc lui qui vous a tout appris, mais que savez-vous de sa disparition ?  
  
- Environ vingt ans après notre première rencontre, il n'est pas revenu d'une chasse en solitaire, et je ne l'avais jamais revu jusqu'à hier.  
  
- Il a donc disparu pendant trois siècles, et personne ne sait où ! C'est embêtant ! Pouvez-vous nous apprendre quelque chose d'utile ? Est-il vraiment immortel ?  
  
- Pas que je sache. Mais sa légende le disait, parce qu'il est vraiment très très fort, bien plus que moi et ...  
  
- Ouh la ! Là j'ai vraiment peur !  
  
- Spike !!!  
  
- Désolé !  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Et rien ne prouve qu'il ne se soit pas encore perfectionné pendant ces trois siècles ! »  
  
Au même moment, à l'ancien manoir d'Angel, nous retrouvons Khrisna, en compagnie d'un autre vampire :  
  
« - Tout est-il prêt pour le rituel ?  
  
- Oui maître, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons besoin de faire ça ! Vous être bien plus puissant que cette petite tueuse et ces deux vampires renégats réunis !  
  
- N'en soit pas si sûr ! Angélus était déjà très fort quand il est né, et c'était il y a trois siècles !  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- N'abuse pas de ma patience, elle n'est pas illimitée ! Et contente- toi d'exécuter mes ordres !  
  
- Bien maître ! »  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, dans la grande salle à manger du manoir, où l'on peut voir, entre autres, un immense chaudron, et une multitude d'herbes et de flacons en tous genres, un feu brûle dans la cheminée. A minuit, Khrisna se leva, s'approcha du chaudron, qui se trouvait au centre d'un grand pentagramme dessiné à l'aide du sang d'un nouveau-né, tandis que cinq vampires se plaçaient aux cinq pointes du pentagramme. Il prit un couteau gravé de signes rituels et s'entailla la main. Puis il laissa couler son sang dans le chaudron, ajouta quelques herbes tout en plasmodiant :  
  
Nici morte nici al flinçtei  
Te invoc,  
Spirit al trecerii.  
Enla trupului ce separa  
Omu de animal,  
Cu ajutorul acestui  
Magic glob de cristal.  
  
Ce qui signifie à peu près : Ni vivants, ni morts, j'appelle les esprits du royaume du milieu. Enlevez au Vaisseau ce qui nous sépare de la bête. Utilisez cet orbe comme guide. Nous remarquons alors une boule de Thésulah dans le chaudron, qui éclate en mille morceaux, lorsque Khrisna cesse de parler.  
  
« - Voilà, maintenant la Tueuse trouvera à qui parler, si par hasard elle me tue ! » 


	4. Chapitre 4 : celui qu'on attendait tous

Rebonjour ! Je suis désolée, c'est pas très long, mais c'est pour ménager un minimum de suspense, mais si vous vous doutiez bien de ce qui va arriver ... Une dernière chose : aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai reçu que quatre rewiews !!! Est-ce que ça veut dire que seules quatre personnes ont pris la peine de lire ma fic, ou seulement que les millions d'autres lecteurs étaient trop pris pour m'écrire ? J'espère que cette deuxième hypothèse est la bonne, et que mes lecteurs voudront bien me signaler leur présence, histoire que je continue à écrire, et que je sois pas trop désespérée ... Sauvez Julie !!! Bon, après cet appel désespéré, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à rewiever !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain soir, Buffy patrouille dans le cimetière, en compagnie de ses deux vampires préférés. Soudain, nos amis se retrouvent entourés par une dizaine de vampires :  
  
« - Bon, les mecs, je croie qu'on a de la visite !  
  
- Tu sais, poussin, Angel a peut-être l'air d'un débile, mais il avait quand même vu les vampires !  
  
- Spike, rappelle-moi de ne pas t'engager quand je voudrais organiser une soirée de jeunes comiques !  
  
- Je savais pas que tu étais devenu organisateur de soirées ! C'est d'un drôle !  
  
- Si tu continue, j'en connais un qui va pleurer !  
  
- Et moi j'en connais deux qui vont se retrouver avec un pieu chacun dans leur joli petit cœur s'ils continuent !  
  
- Enfin, poussin, c'est lui qui ...  
  
- Hum hum ... » Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande de vampires se raclait la gorge :  
  
« - Ca vous embêterait qu'on se batte ?  
  
- J'ai toujours dit que les vampires n'avaient aucune éducation, dit  
Buffy. Puis, se tournant vers les vampires :  
  
- Vous venez d'interrompre une conversation importante, là ! Nous allons être obligés de vous tuer ! »  
  
Et la bataille commença. Coups de poings, coups de pieds, s'enchaînaient presque sans interruption. Bien sûr, la bataille était inégale, et la victoire de Buffy et de ses petits amis, passé et présent, ne faisait aucun doute, mais la lutte affaiblit tout de même sensiblement nos trois amis. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que de petits tas de poussière autour d'eux.  
  
Soudain, un homme, ou peut-être n'en était-ce plus un, sortit de l'ombre en applaudissant :  
  
« - Mes amis, je suis très impressionné, vraiment !  
  
- Vous m'excuserez, mais je suis très difficile pour le choix de mes amis, et vous ne correspondez à aucun de mes critères !  
  
- Ah bon, quel dommage ! Et puis-je vous demander quels sont vos critères ?  
  
- Ben, il faut déjà qu'ils soient vivants, et dépourvus de canines, et puis ...  
  
- Buffy !!!  
  
- Oups ! Revenons à quelque chose de plus ... euh ... violent ! Attends, euh ... Je vais te tuer, vampire !  
  
- Je ne comprendrais jamais, Angélus, comment tu as eu pu aimer une fille aussi malpolie ! Quant à toi, Spike, je comprends encore moins, tu n'as même pas d'âme pour te corrompre !  
  
- Tu me connais ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Je me renseigne toujours sur la concurrence ! J'ai d'ailleurs crains un moment que tu ne battes mon record !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Je suis flatté !  
  
- Bon, les mecs, c'est très sympa vos petites retrouvailles, mais je voudrais bien me battre, moi !  
  
- Si vous insistez, chère amie ... »  
  
Et le combat s'engagea. Tout de suite, nos trois amis purent se rendre compte de la force de leur adversaire. D'un seul geste, il projeta Spike contre une tombe, jeta Buffy au sol, et se retrouva face à Angel :  
  
« - Mon vieil ami ! Tu m'as manqué !  
  
- Bizarre, pas toi !  
  
- Tu me vexes !  
  
- Je me suis bien mieux débrouillé sans toi, Khrisna ! Darla était, comment dire ... plus câline ! » Et Angel se jeta sur Khrisna. Ils se battirent quelques instants, Angel résistant mieux, car il connaissait les techniques de son adversaire, mais il fut bientôt projeté à son tour contre un caveau.  
  
Nos trois amis se relevèrent péniblement, mais il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre Khrisna. Il semblait ne pas sentir leurs coups, alors que chacun des siens les projetait au sol, quasi assommés. On voyait le moment où ils ne pourraient plus se défendre, et où Khrisna les tuerait sans effort.  
  
Soudain, Willow, Tara, Alex et Anya déboulèrent dans la rue et embrassèrent la scène d'un coup d'œil. Willow saisit la main de Tara, et toutes deux prononcèrent une formule magique qui eut pour effet de paralyser Khrisna quelques instants. Buffy en profita pour se relever et planter un pieu dans le cœur du vampire. Lorsque le sort se dissipa, il explosa en poussière.  
  
« - Merci, sans vous, on était perdus !  
  
- Les amis sont là pour ça !  
  
- Tu sais, Willow, je doute que ce soit la définition la plus répandue de l'amitié !  
  
- Oui, mais nous, on est toujours là pour vous sauver la vie ! renchérit Alex.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas vu faire grand chose, intervint Angel.  
  
- Toi, le mort-vivant, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Je les aidais par la pensée ! »  
  
Et nos amis rentrèrent se coucher, exténués par leur combat, abandonnant les cendres de Khrisna, le seul vampire ayant jamais éliminé cinq tueuses, dans le cimetière.  
  
« - Moi, je trouve que pour un vampire, « moi je suis immortel et toc ! », il était pas très coriace, Khrisna ! » conclut Alex.  
  
Le lendemain soir, le Scooby Gang au grand complet, agrandi d'Angel, avait rendez-vous au Bronze.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Angel, il a une heure de retard !  
  
- Il a du se rendre compte de la pâleur de son teint, et il a décidé d'aller se faire bronzer ! proposa Alex.  
  
- Ou alors il est tombé dans un nid de lapins, et ils l'ont attaqué ! renchérit Spike.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Les lapins sont des créatures horribles, avec leurs petites pattes, et les grandes oreilles ... intervint Anya, légèrement hystérique.  
  
- Pourtant, c'est tout le portrait d'Alex, les grandes oreilles ! répliqua Spike, ironique.  
  
- Je suis là ! »  
  
Angel était devant eux, ses yeux brillant de façon étrange dans la pénombre du Bronze.  
  
« - Angel, t'en as mis un temps !  
  
- Ne sois pas si impatiente, Buf ! J'avais pas que ça à faire, de venir à votre petite sauterie !  
  
- Buf ?!? Tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça depuis ...  
  
- Tu veux dire depuis que je me suis retrouvé ?  
  
- Retrouvé ?  
  
- Que je suis redevenu vraiment moi !  
  
- Angel ! je n'aime pas que tu plaisante avec ça !  
  
- Eh ! ... Depuis quand le mort-vivant fait des plaisanteries ? intervint Alex.  
  
- La ferme ! Tu sais, Alex, je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps je pourrais te torturer avant que tu t'évanouisses !  
  
- ...  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Angel, je ... tu me fais peur, arrête !  
  
- Ma chère petite tueuse, toujours aussi naïve !  
  
- Angélus ?  
  
- Enfin, tu me reconnais ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer !  
  
- Mais comment ?  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! On se reverra bientôt, mon amour ! »  
  
Voilà, fini. Ecrivez-moi vite ! 


	5. Chapitre 5 : ripostes et surprises

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ... Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !  
  
Et Buffy rentra chez elle, après avoir raccompagné chacun de ses amis chez lui, et avoir laissé Spike dans sa crypte, voulant être seule.  
  
Elle se coucha aussitôt après avoir pris une douche rapide et très chaude, pour tenter de se détendre. Mais elle avait peur. Angélus était de retour. Angélus, son pire ennemi. Le seul vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à éliminer, car il la connaissait trop bien. Il savait tout d'elle, il savait comment la blesser, comment la faire souffrir. Comment pourrait-elle encore lutter contre lui, survivre à ses tortures ?  
  
Puis son esprit glissa vers Spike, et elle y trouva des forces nouvelles. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui demander. Il connaissait Angélus encore mieux qu'elle, et il la protégerait. Elle se releva rapidement, s'habilla, hésita, puis décida de ne pas réveiller Dawn. Dix minutes plus tard, elle marchait dans la nuit noire à peine percée par la lumière des lampadaires. D'ordinaire, elle aimait cette sensation. Savoir que les autres dormaient, sentir la lueur de la lune sur son visage, respirer l'air de la nuit ... Mais maintenant ... Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. « Oh non, pas maintenant, j'ai assez donné pour les vampires aujourd'hui ! » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se retourna :  
  
« - Bonsoir mon amour !  
  
- Angel ?  
  
- Oh non, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?  
  
- Pardon, j'oubliais que ce cher Angélus était de retour ! Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête !  
  
- Toujours aussi ironique, à ce que je vois !  
  
- Toujours.  
  
- Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- L'ironie. Je sais très bien que ça ne te sert qu'à cacher ta peur.  
  
- Pourquoi, je devrais avoir peur ? De toi ? Laisse-moi rire !  
  
- Ma chère petite tueuse ... Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !  
  
- C'est marrant, parce que toi, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout !  
  
- Pourtant, tu devais commencer à t'encroûter, avec ce cher Spike. Il n'a jamais été très ... comment dire ... satisfaisant pour une femme. Et je sais qu'il t'en faut beaucoup !  
  
- ...  
  
- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?  
  
- Va te faire voir !  
  
- Quoi, des insultes maintenant ? Et moi qui pensais que cette fois, nous pourrions changer les règles ...  
  
- Quoi, tu pensais te suicider ? Laisse-moi te dire que cette idée me plaît infiniment !  
  
- Enfin je te retrouve ! Non mon amour, je voulais dire que j'espérais que pour une fois, tu te rangerais à mes côtés. Tu pourrais devenir le vampire le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé ! Et nous règnerions sur le monde ! Après avoir éliminé tous les parasites que tu appelles tes amis, Spike en tête !  
  
- Très séduisante, ta proposition, mais je dois refuser. Je ne peux pas te supporter quelques minutes, alors pour l'éternité, tu imagines l'horreur !  
  
- C'est un mot que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Alors prépare-toi à mourir, dans l'horreur absolue ! Au revoir, Buf ! »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Buffy arriva à la crypte de Spike et frappa violemment à la porte.  
  
« - Chaton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !  
  
- Spike ! » Et elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Chérie ! Chut ... calme-toi ... mon amour ! Chut ! Là ... Voilà ... chut !  
  
- Mon amour ? Ca me plaît assez ! sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.  
  
- Je savais que ça te plairait ! Maintenant, raconte-moi. Tu l'as revu, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui. Je venais ici, et il m'attendait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
- Rien de particulier, à part qu'il nous tuerait tous, enfin, le baratin habituel !  
  
- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ?  
  
- Il m'a seulement rappelé qu'il connaissait tout de moi, et en particulier, comment me faire souffrir !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis de ton côté maintenant, et ça, ça va tout changer ! Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal !  
  
- Tu promets ?  
  
- C'est juré !  
  
- Spike ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'aime !  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, chaton. Tout ira bien, tu verras ! »  
  
Et Buffy s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, soudain apaisée. Spike, quant à lui, la regarda dormir durant toute la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Buffy rentra chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et appela Dawn. Seul le silence lui répondit. Pensant que sa sœur dormait encore, Buffy monta doucement les marches, et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Dawn. Elle ne vit personne. Elle entra tout à fait, et aperçut une enveloppe blanche, bien en évidence sur le lit, bien dans la manière d'Angélus. Elle se précipita, déchira l'enveloppe plus qu'elle ne l'ouvrit, et parvint à déchiffrer ces mots, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol :  
  
Ta sœur est mignonne, elle m'excite autant que Willow en son temps. Il se peut que je la croque. Si tu veux éviter ça, rendez-vous au manoir, seule !  
A très bientôt mon amour !  
  
Buffy dévala les marches, appela le Scooby Gang au téléphone, lui donna rendez-vous immédiatement à la boutique magique, puis se rendit en courant à la crypte :  
  
« - Spike ! Il a enlevé Dawn ! Il a enlevé Dawn ! Dawn !  
  
Calme-toi ! On va la retrouver !  
  
- Oui ! Et je vais lui faire payer ça très cher !  
  
- Nous allons lui faire payer ! N'oublie pas que c'est aussi ma petite sœur !  
  
- Allons-y ! »  
  
Arrivés à la boutique magique :  
  
« - Giles ! il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite ! On y va en force, on les tue tous, et on récupère Dawn ! Voilà mon plan.  
  
- Ce n'est pas prudent, dit Giles.  
  
- Je m'en fiche. C'est Dawn, ma sœur ! cria Buffy, légèrement hystérique.  
  
- On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, intervint Spike. Je connais Angélus. Dawn ne risque rien pour le moment, il préférera la laisser mijoter un jour ou deux. Par contre, si on débarque tous, il n'hésitera pas à la tuer. A mon avis, il faut tenter quelque chose de plus ... subtil.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Willow.  
  
- Je pense à la magie : pourquoi ne pas tenter de rendre son âme à Angélus, pendant qu'on crée une sorte de sphère de protection autour de Dawn ... C'est possible ?  
  
- Oui, je crois que oui. Il faudrait que nous fassions quelques recherches, mais ...  
  
- Spike, tu es sûr qu'il ne la touchera pas ?  
  
- Oui chaton, je suis sûr. Fais-moi confiance ! N'oublie pas que j'ai vécu plus de cinquante ans avec lui !  
  
Buffy réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
- D'accord, tentons ça.  
  
- Au travail tout le monde ! » conclut Alex.  
  
Et pendant six heures, ce ne fut plus que pages poussiéreuses tournées, soupirs, puis un « Euréka !!! » retentit. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, il provenait de Giles :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Giles ?  
  
- En effet. Une formule pour créer une sphère indestructible de protection autour d'un être.  
  
- Bien, c'est parfait.  
  
- Hum, oui ... si on veut ...  
  
- Quoi, il y a un hic ?  
  
- Je le crains. Son effet n'est que temporaire, et surtout, on ne peut le lancer à distance. Il faut que le sorcier, ou dans notre cas, la sorcière, soit à moins de 20 mètres de celui à qui il lance le sort.  
  
- Tant pis, on fera avec, à moins que quelqu'un ait une meilleure idée ... Quelqu'un ... ? » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « C'est ce que je pensais. Alors on en reste au premier plan. Tara, tu lances le sort de protection. Willow, tu rends son âme à Angel. Tu dois savoir comment faire, à force ! Spike, tu les protèges ...  
  
- Mais chaton, je préférerais t'aider à sauver Dawn !  
  
- On ne pourra pas la sauver sans ces sorts, alors tu as un rôle primordial : permettre à Willow et Tara de lancer leurs sorts.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Bon, Giles, Alex, Anya, vous protégez Dawn et vous essayez de tuer les éventuels vampires groupies d'Angel ...  
  
- Angélus, intervint Spike.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Rappelle-toi que ce n'est plus Angel, mais Angélus. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas le vaincre. Il faut que tu sois prête à le tuer, en dernier ressort.  
  
- Ca va, pas la peine de me faire la morale ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !  
  
- Je voulais seulement que ce soit clair.  
  
- Ca l'est.  
  
- Moi, je m'occupe d'Angélus, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Alex, Anya, Willow et Tara, vous montez dans la voiture d'Alex. Giles et Spike, avec moi. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être équipés en armes en tout genre, arbalètes, épées, haches, et bien entendu, quantité de pieux, nos amis arrivèrent devant le manoir. Il faisait jour pour encore quelques heures. Ainsi, ils étaient sûrs de trouver tous les vampires à l'intérieur, et ne risquaient pas d'en voir arriver d'autres au beau milieu du combat :  
  
« - Moi, je rentre par la porte, pour dire bonjour à ce cher Angélus. Les autres, par la porte de derrière. Spike, je compte sur toi pour les protéger, au début.  
  
- Moi je veux bien, chaton, mais je crois que tu oublies une petite chose.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Il fait jour ! Et je n'aiderai pas beaucoup Dawn, une fois transformé en saucisse grillée !  
  
- Willow, tu veux bien ...  
  
- Bien sûr ! »  
  
Elle sortit une petite fiole du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et la tendit à Spike :  
  
« - Bois ça !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Une potion qui te permettra d'être invulnérable, en tant que vampire je veux dire. On ne pourra plus te tuer d'un pieu dans le cœur, ni par décapitation, et tu ne crains plus, ni la lumière du soleil, ni l'eau bénite, ni les croix.  
  
- Et ça dure combien de temps ?  
  
- 24 heures.  
  
- Bien, je suppose que ce sera suffisant. Merci Willow.  
  
- De rien.  
  
- Bon, intervint Buffy, je peux reprendre maintenant ? Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?  
  
- Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.  
  
- Alors on y va. Bonne chance, et pas de quartier. Laissez-moi cinq minutes d'avance. Avec de la chance, les vampires s'intéresseront au petit dialogue qu'Angélus et moi allons avoir, et pas à vous. A tout à l'heure ! Et surtout ... protégez Dawn ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, Buffy ouvrit la grande porte du manoir d'un coup de pied magistral, et entra dans l'antre d'Angélus. Celui-ci se tenait face à la porte, mais à distance suffisante de la lumière du jour pour ne pas risquer de s'enflammer :  
  
« - Bonsoir mon amour !  
  
- Cette scène m'en rappelle une autre, Buf. Tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer, au moins ?  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
- A moins que tu aies décidé de te joindre à moi pour régner sur le monde ...  
  
- Ne rêve pas !  
  
- Alors je vais être obligé de te tuer.  
  
- Enfin une parole sensée ! »  
  
Et elle sortit la même épée que la dernière fois, celle d'Angélus, puisque la sienne avait été projetée en Enfer en même temps qu'Angel, et se jeta sur Angélus. Le combat s'engagea, tout de suite d'une violence extrême. Les deux adversaires se portaient des coups puissants, sans se ménager, visiblement pressés d'en finir.  
  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent les autres pour intervenir :  
  
« - Je croyais avoir écrit « seule », commenta Angélus.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à obéir aux ordres ! Et puis, tu écris si mal ! J'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais lu ... Tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Mais non ! Comme ça, nous aurons de quoi manger lorsque tu m'auras rejoint ...  
  
- Cause toujours ! »  
  
Et elle lui entailla profondément le bras :  
  
« - Tu vas me le payer !  
  
- On devient douillet, mon amour ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas peur que ton cher Spike se vexe en t'entendant m'appeler comme ça ?  
  
- Non. Il ne peut pas être jaloux d'un futur tas de poussière !  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. Rappelle-toi. Tu ne peux pas me tuer !  
  
- Je t'avais demandé de me laisser le temps ! J'en ai eu assez, je suis prête ! En plus, Spike a eu le temps de me montrer que tu n'étais pas si exceptionnel que ça. Il est bien mieux !  
  
- Aie, touché ! Tu m'attaques sur mon propre terrain ! Bravo !  
  
- Bas-toi, au lieu de causer tout le temps ! »  
  
Bien sûr, ils se battaient tout en parlant, mais ils redoublèrent alors de violence.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les autres s'organisaient. Tara avait installé son matériel de magie, et commençait l'incantation. Willow réquisitionna Anya pour agiter les herbes, pendant qu'elle lisait le texte latin. Spike tuait tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près du petit groupe, pendant que Giles et Alex plantaient des pieux dans le cœur de tous les vampires qu'ils voyaient. Soudain, un vampire réussit à planter un pieu dans le cœur de Spike :  
  
« - Désolé chérie, mais je crois que ton petit ami a un sérieux problème de cœur ! commenta Angélus.  
  
- Ca lui passera !  
  
- Ca, j'en doute ! Tu vas devoir passer le reste de ta vie avec un tas de poussière. Dommage !  
  
- Mais si, regarde ! »  
  
Et en effet, on vit bientôt Spike enlever le pieu de son cœur, grogner, puis le planter dans le cœur du vampire responsable.  
  
« - Tu vois ? Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, sauf peut-être pour toi !  
  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
- La technologie, mon cher. Enfin, en fait, c'est de la magie, mais je voulais dire que la magie a évolué, enfin ... Bon, bref, son problème de cœur a l'air réglé, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu t'occupais du tien ? »  
  
Angélus baissa la tête, et vit qu'Alex lui avait planté un carreau d'arbalète à moins de deux centimètres du cœur.  
  
« - Pas mal, Alex ! cria Buffy.  
  
- Il ne perd rien pour attendre, menaça Angélus. Mais, pour le moment, je m'occupe de toi, ma chère petite tueuse ! »  
  
Et il planta son épée dans le bras gauche de Buffy, qui tomba au sol. Aussitôt, Spike, qui veillait, se jeta sur Angélus, et un furieux combat s'engagea entre les deux vampires, qui enchaînaient à une vitesse phénoménale coups de pied, de poing, et moulinets d'épée. Soudain, Spike assomma Angélus, qui tomba au sol à son tour. Spike l'enchaîna aux chandeliers, comme Buffy l'avait fait au moment du retour d'Angel de l'Enfer.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Giles et Alex avaient liquidé tous les vampires à la solde d'Angélus, et Tara avait formé sa bulle de protection autour de Dawn, évanouie, Willow, quant à elle, poursuivait son rituel :  
  
Quod perditum est, in venietur  
Nici morti, nici al flinctei,  
Te invoc,  
Spirit al trecerii.  
Reda trupului ce separa omu de animal,  
Cu ajutorul acestui magic glog de cristal.  
Te implor Doamne,  
Nu ignora accasta rugaminte !  
Lasa orbita sa fie vasul crei  
Va transporta sufletul la el !  
Este scris,  
Aceasta putere este dreptul  
Poporuil meu de a conduce.  
Asa sa fie !  
Asa sa fie !  
Acum !  
  
Huit pages en une seule fois ! Vous en avez de la chance ( ! Et moi, j'ai mal aux mains ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce qui vient de ce passer ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va arriver après ? Critiques, commentaires, compliments, insultes même si vous voulez, mais écrivez-moi !!! A bientôt ! 


	6. Chapitre 6 : les traditions se perdent

Rebonjour, c'est encore moi ! Voilà la suite, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ...  
  
Willow retomba alors en arrière, vidée de ses forces. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement, Tara fit cesser la bulle de protection, et Buffy recueillit sa sœur dans ses bras :  
  
« - Dawn, ça va ?  
  
- Oui, je crois. Je suis où ?  
  
- Dans l'ancien manoir d'Angel.  
  
- Angel, il va me faire du mal, il faut ...  
  
- Chut, c'est fini, nous lui avons rendu son âme, et il va rentrer à Los Angeles, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Calme-toi. Puis, se tournant vers Spike, rassure-la. Moi, je vais détacher Angel.  
  
- Angel ?  
  
- Buffy ? Où sommes-nous ? Je ... je n'me rappelle pas ... Ah si, ça y est ! Je suis entouré de raseurs que je me ferai un plaisir de manger dès qu'ils me détacheront !  
  
- Angélus ?!? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Willow a fait le rituel, et ...  
  
- Khrisna a veillé à ce qu'il soit désormais inefficace ! Ingénieux, non ?  
  
- Pas pour toi ! Maintenant, je vais être obligé de te tuer !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu l'as encore oublié ? Pense au pauvre Angel qui hurle au fond de moi !  
  
- Non, tu as raison. Puis, se tournant vers les autres : allez, on rentre !  
  
- Mais Buffy, intervint Spike, on ne peut pas le laisser là. Nous devons le tuer ! Je le ferai si tu ne peux pas, mais ...  
  
- Je l'aiderai, dit Alex.  
  
- Merci les gars, j'ai toujours su que vous m'adoriez, répondit Angélus. C'est réciproque, mais quand même ...  
  
- Encore plus que tu ne crois ! répliqua Alex.  
  
- Ca suffit ! J'ai dit qu'on rentrait, et on rentre !  
  
- Mais Buffy ...  
  
- Giles ! On s'en va.  
  
- Merci ma chérie, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une mauviette ! Mais dans ce cas précis, ça m'arrange !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, ce n'est qu'un sursis. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces, pour pouvoir te faire souffrir plus longtemps.  
  
- Quel programme alléchant ! J'en salive d'avance. Mais n'espère pas que je vais rester attaché ici jusqu'à c'que tu reviennes. Je suis sûr que ça t'excite, mais c'est non.  
  
- Je ne l'espère pas. Au revoir mon amour. »  
  
Et le Scooby Gang sortit.  
  
De retour à la boutique magique :  
  
« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? attaqua Spike. Comment as-tu pu le laisser en vie, alors qu'on ne peut pas lui rendre son âme et qu'il était à notre merci ? Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ?  
  
- De quel droit tu me demandes ça ?  
  
- Coucou, c'est moi, ton petit ami ! Et tu viens de laisser la vie à ton ex, alors qu'il est malfaisant. Alors je devrais dire quoi à ton avis ?  
  
- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !  
  
- Bien, je crois que c'est clair. J'me tire ! Et ne viens plus me chercher ! Et Spike quitta la pièce, en claquant violemment la porte.  
  
- Buffy, je crois que Spike a raison, intervint Alex. Tu as laissé Angel partir. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas non plus !  
  
- Ne parle pas comme ça à Alex ! cria Anya. Viens Alex, on s'en va ! Et le couple sortit à son tour.  
  
- Les prochains qui ont l'intention de m'accuser peuvent sortir directement !  
  
- Buffy, commença Willow, je ne t'accuserais pas. Je comprends. Tu n'as pas pu le tuer, parce que tu espères qu'il y a une solution pour lui rendre son âme. Je me trompe ?  
  
- Non, c'est ça. Giles, vous croyez que c'est possible ?  
  
- Sûrement. Il y a toujours plusieurs solutions. Enfin ... souvent. C'est- à-dire, parfois ...  
  
- Giles, mon petit ami est furieux, et deux de mes amis sont partis. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez quelque chose de rassurant !  
  
- D'accord. S'il y a une autre solution, nous la trouverons.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Bon, reprit Willow, il nous faut les autres. Je me charge de calmer Alex, et Anya suivra. Mais pour Spike ...  
  
- Je sais. Il faut que j'y aille moi-même. Dawn, va te coucher et dors. Tu en as besoin.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Giles, Willow, Tara, commencez à chercher. Et ... merci de me comprendre !  
  
- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça ! » conclut Willow.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy frappait à la porte de la crypte de Spike :  
  
« - Spike ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
  
- Ca dépend. Si tu dois me chanter les louanges de ton cher Angel, tu restes dehors.  
  
- Je ne le ferai pas.  
  
- Alors entre. »  
  
Elle entra :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda un Spike affalé sur son canapé, en compagnie de deux bouteilles de whisky (vides bien sûr !!!).  
  
- M'excuser.  
  
- De quoi ? De m'avoir parlé comme à un chien ? De m'avoir clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais rien pour toi ? Que tu ne m'aimais pas ? C'est pas grave voyons, j'ai l'habitude.  
  
- Oui, entre autres, pour ça.  
  
- Bien. J'accepte tes excuses. Mais je veux que tu me dises franchement. Est-ce que tu aimes encore Angel ? Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir !  
  
- Si je l'aimais encore, je te l'aurais dit. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir !  
  
- Ah non ? Alors c'est loupé !  
  
- Spike, je m'excuse, mais je ... je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Pas en sachant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire pour le sauver. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux.  
  
- Mets-toi à ma place. Tu pourrais tuer Drusilla, en sachant que tu pourrais la sauver ?  
  
- N'essaie pas de me culpabiliser en parlant de Dru. Je la tuerais sans hésiter si c'était pour toi !  
  
- Spike, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je tiendrai toujours à Angel en tant qu'ami. Et je ferai toujours pour lui ce que je ferai pour n'importe lequel de mes amis. Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ... je t'aime ! », conclut-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Spike ne put résister plus longtemps à son appel au secours :  
  
« - Chut ... moi aussi je t'aime chaton ! J'étais jaloux, pardonne-moi ! Je te promet que nous allons essayer de sauver Angel. Mais jure-moi que tu le tueras, s'il n'y a plus d'espoir.  
  
- C'est promis.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- Je t'aime. »  
  
Et les deux amoureux, réconciliés, échangèrent un long baiser passionné, avant de retourner à la boutique magique.  
  
Ils y retrouvèrent Alex et Anya :  
  
« - Buffy, commença Alex, je m'excuse de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas et de t'avoir agressée. Je suis désolé.  
  
- Non Alex, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'étais ... tendue. Excuses-moi.  
  
- Pas de problème. C'est oublié. Allez, au travail. »  
  
Et tous se mirent ardemment au travail, cherchant un nouveau moyen de rendre son âme à Angel. Rien ne rompait le silence, on aurait presque pu entendre leurs cerveaux fonctionner. Soudain : « Euréka ! » hurla Willow. Tous sursautèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille :  
  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Vas-y, raconte !  
  
- Rrron ... Hein ? Quoi ? Les vampires attaquent ?  
  
Ca, c'était Anya, endormie depuis longtemps contre l'épaule d'Alex, qui se réveillait en sursaut :  
  
- Raconte Willow, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
  
- Une autre solution, mais autant vous le dire tout de suite, c'est pas gagné !  
  
- Dis toujours, on n'a rien à perdre.  
  
- Voilà : vous savez que l'incantation de Melle Calendar ne marche plus. Et bien, le seul autre moyen qui existe, pour rendre son âme à un vampire, c'est ... euh ... une personne qui l'a aimé, une personne qui l'aime et une personne qui l'aimera qui doivent effectuer un rituel assez compliqué, avec le ... euh ... sceau de Priam. Alors, il récupèrera son âme pour toujours. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est le sceau de Priam ...  
  
- Ca, ça ne pose pas de problème, intervint Giles, je l'ai ici.  
  
- Encore une acquisition de brocante ? interrogea Alex, ironique.  
  
- Euh ... oui ... en effet.  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il ne pourra plus jamais la perdre ? coupa Buffy ?  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
- Mais quelqu'un qui l'a aimé, qui l'aime, je comprends. Mais comment trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Wesley, ou Cordélia auront une idée ... On peut les appeler.  
  
- Bonne idée. On peut toujours tenter ça. »  
  
« - Allo ?  
  
- Cordélia ? C'est Buffy.  
  
- Oh, bonjour Buffy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Angel ! C'est ça ? Je le savais, je l'ai senti. Oh mon Dieu ! Comment allons-nous faire sans lui ? Il est mort, c'est ça ?  
  
- Cordélia ! Calme-toi, calme-toi. Il n'est pas mort.  
  
- Alors il va bien ?  
  
- Pas exactement. En fait, il ... Angélus est revenu.  
  
- Hein ?!? Vous avez encore couché ensemble ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Je suis sûre que c'est toi, parce qu'Angel n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et ...  
  
- Cordélia ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Angel ! Je suis avec Spike, tu te rappelles ? Non, en fait, c'est à cause d'un démon. C'est trop long à expliquer au téléphone. Vous pourriez venir, toi, Wesley et les autres ?  
  
- Bien sûr, on arrive dès que possible.  
  
- Merci. »  
  
« - Alors ? interrogea Alex ?  
  
- Ils arrivent.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant, nous devons trouver la personne qui l'aimait, et celle qui l'aime, intervint Giles.  
  
- Pour celle qui l'aimait, pas besoin de chercher trop loin. Je crois qu'il est clair que je l'ai aimé, répondit Buffy.  
  
- Bien. Mais pour la personne qui l'aime, maintenant ?  
  
- Pas moi, dit Alex.  
  
- Ni moi, renchérit Anya.  
  
- Joker, continua Spike.  
  
- Bon, ça va, arrêtez, j'ai compris. Je crois qu'il est clair que personne ici ne l'aime assez. Attendons Cordélia et Wesley. Ils auront peut-être une solution ... »  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ca vous a plu ? Vous aviez deviné qu'Angélus n'était pas redevenu Angel ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Qui est la personne qui aime Angel ? Et qui est celle qui l'aimera ? Idées, suggestions, ou autres ... ma boîte aux lettres est toujours ouverte ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ... Alors j'attends vos reviews ! 


	7. Chapitre 7 : l'arrivée de l'Angel Team

Voilà la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews ! Je ne vis que de ça, faut pas l'oublier ... -)  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, le carillon de la porte d'entrée de la boutique magique retentit, puis Cordélia et Wesley arrivèrent, suivis de Gunn et de Fred, portant un bébé endormi, Connor :  
  
« - Cordélia !  
  
- Salut Buffy, Willow, Giles, Alex ...  
  
- Cordélia, laisse-moi te présenter ma sœur, Dawn, Tara, la petite amie de Willow, et ... tu connais Spike.  
  
- Oui. Salut Spike ! Rassure-moi, tu n'es plus le vampire sanguinaire qui voulait tous nous tuer, hein ?  
  
- Non, non, t'inquiète poussin, je suis gentil.  
  
- Aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche à qui on aurait limé les dents, commenta Alex.  
  
- Merci Alex, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part !  
  
- De rien, mec, à ton service.  
  
- Bon, à mon tour. Voici Gunn, Fred et Connor.  
  
- Connor ?!?  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant ... Et bien, pour faire court, Angel a couché avec Darla, elle est tombée enceinte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour que le bébé vive, et elle l'a confié à Angel. Et voilà, c'est Connor.  
  
- Angel a couché avec Darla ?!?  
  
- Et oui. Bon, et vous ? Angel vient ici pour t'aider après une de mes visions, et trois jours après, tu m'appelles pour me dire qu'Angélus est revenu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?  
  
- En fait, il nous a aidé pour lutter contre un vampire, qui lui a enlevé son âme avant de mourir, on a essayé de la lui rendre à la manière habituelle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors on a cherché un autre moyen ...  
  
- Et ?  
  
- On en a trouvé un. Il faut que trois personnes effectuent un rituel compliqué.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Une personne qui l'a aimé, une qui l'aime, et une qui l'aimera.  
  
- Celle qui l'a aimé, nous avons trouvé, c'est Buffy, continua Giles. Mais nous cherchons encore les deux autres. Nous espérions que vous auriez une idée ...  
  
- Ben ... qui pourrait aimer Angel ? Fred ?  
  
- J'aurais bien voulu, mais non, je ne l'aime plus, c'est fini, répondit- elle.  
  
- Kate ?  
  
- Pas depuis que son père est mort.  
  
- Darla est morte, et euh ... moi, je ne vois personne, constata Cordélia.  
  
- Euh ... intervint Fred.  
  
- Oui Fred, tu as une idée ? demanda Buffy.  
  
- C'est ... euh ... un peu dur à dire ...  
  
- Vas-y, continua celle-ci, pense que la vie d'Angel est en jeu !  
  
- C'est vrai. Voil : je pense que ... euh ... que Wesley aime Angel.  
  
(là, je peux voir vos têtes comme si j'y étais : Wesley !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais elle est folle cette fille, ça va pas la tête ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En fait, c'est ce que je penserais si j'étais à votre place ! Mais en y pensant bien, pourquoi pas ? Bon, ça va, j'arrête. Allez, on reprend, avec la vraie version ! Désolée de ce petit intermède ...)  
  
- C'est vrai. Voil : je pense que ... euh ... que Cordélia aime Angel. (Je m'arrête encore un court instant pour féliciter les nombreuses personnes qui avait devin ! Bon, en fait, la seule personne qui m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé ... Ouh !!!! pour les autres, qui n'ont pas trouvé ou n'ont pas pris la peine de m'écrire. Bouh ... Bon, retour définitif à l'histoire !)  
  
- Cordélia ?!? s'exclamèrent les autres assistants.  
  
- Moi ?!? Mais ça va pas, je suis pas amoureuse d'Angel, moi !  
  
- Cordélia, pense à Angel ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?  
  
- Je ... je ... euh ... je ... je crois, oui. Mais ça n'ira pas. Il ne m'aime pas, lui.  
  
- D'abord, personne n'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il t'aime, et ensuite, je suis à peu près sûr que lui aussi t'aime, répondit Wesley.  
  
- Tu ... tu crois, Wesley ?  
  
- Bon, je ne voudrais pas briser ta petite bulle, Cordélia, mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est encore de lui demander, et pour lui demander, il faut que nous lui rendions son âme, coupa Buffy. Alors, il nous reste la personne qui l'aimera, et là, je vois vraiment pas. »  
  
Tous se mirent à réfléchir, et quelques instants plus tard, Tara releva la tête :  
  
« - Je pense que ... euh ... Connor, quand il aura le temps de mieux connaître son père, il l'aimera forcément. Enfin, euh ... je crois.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! Son fils, c'est logique ! Mais il est trop petit pour faire un rituel ... répliqua Giles.  
  
- C'est fichu, s'écroula Cordélia. Je ne le reverra jamais. C'est horrible ... et elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Calme-toi, Cordélia, on va trouver une solution, la consola Buffy.  
  
- J'ai une idée, intervint Spike.  
  
- Toi, une idée ? coupa Alex.  
  
- Alex !!!  
  
- Bon, bon, ça va ...  
  
- Spike ? Explique-nous.  
  
- Bon, pour le moment, Connor est trop petit. Il faudrait donc qu'il soit plus grand.  
  
- Ca, on aurait trouvé tous seuls, intervint de nouveau Alex.  
  
- Laisse-moi finir ! Donc, il suffit de ramener ici un Connor adulte.  
  
- Mais comment ? hoqueta Cordélia.  
  
- En avançant dans le temps.  
  
- C'est possible ? demanda Buffy.  
  
- Je pense que oui, répondit Willow, mais il faut que je fasse des recherches.  
  
- Comme d'habitude ... commenta Alex. »  
  
Et tous se replongèrent dans les bouquins poussiéreux.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, tout était fin prêt pour le rituel qui devait amener deux personnes dans le futur, pour convaincre Connor adolescent de venir dans le passé pour sauver son père, le tout étant de bien choisir ces personnes ...  
  
« - Je dois y aller, commença Buffy.  
  
- Et pourquoi ça ? intervint Cordélia. On n'a pas besoin de Miss Muscles là- bas. Il faut des gens que Connor connaît !  
  
- Et comment veux-tu qu'un bébé d'un mois connaisse des gens ? Alex se lança courageusement dans la bataille.  
  
- Il reconnaîtra des visages qu'il a déjà vus, répliqua Cordélia, agressive, bien que toujours au bord des larmes.  
  
- Ne parle pas comme ça à mon Alex ! intervint Anya.  
  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Il en a besoin.  
  
- Ca suffit, intervint Giles. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Je pense, et ceux qui ont encore toutes leurs facultés de réflexion seront d'accord, que Buffy et Cordélia doivent y aller. Peut-être que Connor reconnaîtra Cordélia, et Buffy les protégera tous les deux au cours du voyage, si besoin est.  
  
- Bien, je suis d'accord. Alors, on y va ? Cordélia, tu es avec moi ?  
  
- Il faut bien.  
  
- Alors, allons-y ! Giles ?  
  
- On y va. Bonne chance, et revenez vite !  
  
- Spike, je te confie Dawn. Prends soin d'elle et des autres jusqu'à mon retour.  
  
- Okay chaton, mais ne tarde pas trop. Je pourrais avoir une petite faim ...  
  
- Très drôle ! »  
  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis Willow, Tara et Giles dessinèrent un cercle au charbon, allumèrent chacun une bougie noire, puis s'assirent de façon à former un triangle englobant le cercle. Buffy et Cordélia se placèrent à l'intérieur de ce cercle. Les trois sorciers se mirent alors à incanter simultanément :  
  


Tempus, je t'en conjure,  
Entends ma prière.  
Que ces personnes  
Puissent dépasser le temps,  
Et rejoindre dans le futur,  
Celui dont leur cœur a besoin.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi,  
Qu'il en soit ainsi,  
Maintenant !  


  
  
Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est pour entretenir le suspens ...  
  
Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans le futur ? Ramèneront-elles Connor ? Combien avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait de Cordélia ? Réactions, commentaires, critiques ... Reviewez, c'est tout ce que je demande ! PS : je ne donne pas d'infos sur les couples à la fin, mais il faut déjà que vous sachiez que je ne peux pas finir Buffy à la fois avec Angel et avec Spike ... A bientôt ! 


	8. Chapitre 8 : retour dans le futur

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire, et surtout, un grand merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses (mes trois seules, en fait !), Louise, Myncat et Vega, , j'vous adore et c'est vous qui me donnez le courage de continuer, alors, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, Buffy et Cordélia se retrouvaient dans un Sunnydale bien différent de celui qu'elles venaient de quitter : les maisons individuelles avaient toutes disparu, remplacées par d'immenses immeubles en verre. On ne voyait plus de voitures, ni d'ailleurs de gens dans la rue :   
  
« - C'est dingue, t'as vu, même les cimetières ont disparu ! La tueuse de cette époque doit avoir plus de mal que moi à trouver les vampires ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je crois que la formule a foiré. Ca m'étonnerais que Connor soit à Sunnydale ! Il va falloir qu'on aille à Los Angeles par nos propres moyens ! Quelle galère !   
  
- Si on allait d'abord voir chez toi et au manoir d'Angel ?   
  
- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Allons-y. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Buffy fut interrompue par un policier, à en croire sa plaque, monté sur une sorte de moto volante, et habillé d'une combinaison qui semblait très épaisse :   
  
« - Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Que faites-vous dans la rue à cette heure ?   
  
- Quoi ? C'est interdit de se promener à quatre heures de l'après-midi ? Ne jouez pas aux plus malignes avec moi ! Vous savez parfaitement que vous devriez être en train de travailler, à cette heure-là, comme tous les humains ! Enfin, ceux qui restent ..., ajouta-t-il avec un rire qui se voulait effrayant.   
  
- Euh ... répondit Cordélia, je raccompagne mon amie, elle a eu ... euh ... un malaise, et je la raccompagne chez elle.   
  
- Chez elle ? Comme si tu ne savais pas que tous les esclaves sont logés dans des dortoirs. N'aggrave pas ton cas, et suis-moi gentiment !   
  
- Mais, si ...   
  
- Cordélia, c'est un vampire ! On ne parlemente pas avec eux. On les tue ! »   
  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, d'un mouvement vif, Buffy arracha le casque du policier-vampire, qui se désintégra quasi instantanément.   
  
« - Bon, et maintenant, on se tire !   
  
- Tout à fait d'accord ! »   
  
Et les deux jeunes femmes coururent jusqu'à la maison de Buffy, ou du moins, jusqu'à son emplacement, car il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un tas de gravas.   
  
« - Espérons qu'il reste un peu plus du manoir ! soupira Buffy.   
  
- Et surtout que Connor y soit ! » renchérit Cordélia.  
  
Une fois arrivées au manoir, elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La maison existait encore. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, et Cordélia se tenait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, quand Buffy se précipita sur elle, et la jeta à terre. Un pieu venait de jaillir de la porte, exactement au niveau du cœur de la jeune femme, tandis qu'une épée fendait l'air au niveau de son cou :   
  
« - Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle !   
  
- Oui.   
  
- Merci Buffy.   
  
- De rien. Mais tu vois que j'avais raison d'insister pour venir !   
  
- Oui, oui.   
  
- Bon, entrons, je crois qu'on peut, cette fois. »   
  
Et Buffy se dirigea résolument vers la porte, la poussa, et entra, suivie de Cordélia. Lorsqu'elle levèrent les yeux, elles se virent entourées d'une dizaine de personnes, toutes armées d'arbalètes, d'épées et d'eau bénite.   
  
« - N'approchez pas, ou nous vous plantons un pieu dans le cœur ! » lança une voix qui parut vaguement familière à Buffy.   
  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant elle, brun, l'air dur, un bandeau noir lui cachant l'œil gauche.   
  
« - Alex ?!?   
  
- Buffy ?!? Mais tu étais morte ! C'est dingue !   
  
- Moi ? Morte ? Pas plus que toi.   
  
Puis, se tournant vers la femme qui se tenait près de lui : Anya !   
  
Puis, explorant le reste de la pièce des yeux : Willow ! Tara ! Giles ! Vous êtes tous là, c'est génial ! »   
  
Pendant ce temps, Cordélia, qui se tenait en arrière, s'avança, et alla regarder un jeune homme sous le nez :   
  
« - Connor ?!?   
  
- Vous me connaissez ?   
  
- Oui, vaguement. Je suis Cordélia. Tu te rappelles de moi ?   
  
- Cordélia ?!? Ma mère adoptive ?!? Bien sûr ! Mais Wesley m'a dit que tu étais morte quand j'avais trois mois.   
  
- Oui, il a raison, intervint Giles, maintenant presque un vieillard, comment se fait-il que toi et Buffy soyez là, alors que vous êtes mortes toutes les deux il y a vingt ans ?   
  
- C'est une longue histoire.   
  
- Essaie de nous expliquer quand même.   
  
- D'accord, mais je préférerais m'asseoir avec un bon verre de coca, sans toutes ces armes braquées sur moi.   
  
- Accordé. »   
  
Et une fois tous assis dans l'ancien salon d'Angel, reconverti en armurerie :   
  
« Maintenant, racontez ! demanda Giles »   
  
Et Buffy leur fit le récit complet des évènements que vous connaissez déjà.   
  
« - Maintenant, à votre tour. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des policiers- vampires dans les rues, et que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, les humains soient réduits en esclavage ? Et je ne parle même pas du fait que Cordélia et moi sommes sensées être mortes !   
  
- Ca risque de prendre un certain temps, mais je vais essayer de résumer, commença Giles. Il y a 20 ans, toi et Cordélia êtes parties dans le futur, pour tenter de trouver Connor. Vous êtes revenues avec lui, et nous avons commencé le rituel destiné à rendre son âme à Angel. Mais nous avons été interrompus.   
  
- Par Angélus ?   
  
- Pas seulement. Il était accompagné de Khrisna.   
  
- Mais il est mort !   
  
- Non, en fait, c'est ce que voulaient dire les écrits.   
  
- Hein ?   
  
- Khrisna n'est pas vraiment immortel. Seulement, on ne peut pas le tuer comme les autres vampires.  
  
- Je vois. Et vous savez comment le tuer ?   
  
- Malheureusement non. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a pris le contrôle de la région, ce qui explique les policiers-vampires et l'esclavage des humains. Nous, nous résistons à leur domination du mieux que nous pouvons. Mais nos rangs s'éclaircissent de jour en jour.   
  
- Et comment sommes-nous mortes, Cordélia et moi ? Cordélia a été tuée par Angélus, alors qu'elle essayait de la raisonner.   
  
- Et ... et moi ?   
  
- Toi, c'est Khrisna qui t'a tuée. Tu ne t'attendais pas à son attaque, et tu ne savais pas comment le tuer. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, il t'a tuée, puis il a brûlé ton corps, pour qu'on ne puisse pas te ressusciter.   
  
- Oh ! fut tout ce que Buffy, choquée, put émettre.   
  
- C'est pourquoi, lorsque vous rentrerez, il faudra que tu fasses très attention à toi, Buffy. Quant à toi, Cordélia, n'essaie pas de raisonner Angélus, c'est inutile.   
  
- C'est d'accord, mais si je ne peux pas le tuer, qu'est-ce que je fais ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu trouves une solution. La seule chose que nous ayons jamais réussi à trouver, c'est une prophétie, mais elle est très obscure ...   
  
- Dites toujours, au point où on en est ... Le texte dit :  
  


Lorsque les ennemis naturels s'allieront,  
Si puissants ils seront,  
Que tous leurs ennemis ils terrasseront.  


  
  
Nous avons cru comprendre que tu devais t'allier avec ton ennemi naturel pour remporter la victoire.   
  
- Mon ennemi naturel ?   
  
- Une personne avec qui tu t'allierais, alors que vous devriez être ennemis. C'est tout ce que nous savons, et nous n'avons jamais réussi à en savoir plus.   
  
- Bon, merci, ça pourra peut-être servir, si je trouve un décodeur bien sûr ! Et, qu'est devenu Angel ?   
  
- Nous l'avons tué.   
  
- Bien. Et ... et Spike ?   
  
- Il s'est hum ... suicidé, lorsqu'il a compris que tu étais vraiment morte cette fois. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans toi. Il nous a confié Dawn, et il a assisté à son dernier lever de soleil.   
  
- Oh ... Buffy avait des larmes dans les yeux. Mais ... si je change le passé ... il ... il ne mourra pas ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas Buffy !   
  
- Mais c'est possible ? insista-t-elle.   
  
- Oui, hum, c'est possible.  
  
- Bon, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Alors, on repart avec Connor, on sauve Angel, on tue Khrisna, et personne ne meurt.   
  
- Je l'espère.   
  
- Bon, alors on est parties.   
  
Puis, se tourna vers le groupe des combattants : essayez de tenir encore un peu, moi, je vais changer le passé, et tuer Khrisna.   
  
- Nous te faisons confiance Buffy.   
  
- Et vous avez raison. Je réussirai ! Il le faut ! Pour Spike, pour Angel, et pour tous les habitants de la région. A bientôt ! »  
  
Et les trois amis formèrent un triangle en se tenant par la main, et prononcèrent la formule de retour :  
  


Tempus, je t'en conjure,  
Ramène-moi dans le présent,  
Pour y ramener celui  
Dont mon cœur avait besoin. 


	9. Chapitre 9 : plans de campagne

Et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-boutique de la boutique magique, sous les yeux anxieux de leurs amis.   
  
Soudain, Buffy aperçut Spike, et se jeta à son cou :   
  
« - Spike !!!   
  
- Moi aussi, chaton, je t'aime, mais attends qu'on soit tous les deux !   
  
- Tu m'as manqué !   
  
- Toi aussi. »   
  
Buffy se tourna vers les autres :   
  
« - Je vous présente Connor. Connor, c'est Spike.   
  
- J'avais cru comprendre, répondit-il, ironique. Enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main du vampire.  
  
- Les autres, tu dois les connaître plus ou moins, enfin, avec vingt ans de plus ... termina-t-elle en pouffant. Puis, reprenant son sérieux : bon, y'a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bon, en fait, j'ai que deux mauvaises nouvelles. Par laquelle je commence ?   
  
- Comme tu le sens, chaton !   
  
- Un, Khrisna n'est pas mort, parce que le pieu dans le cœur, ça marche pas réellement avec lui.   
  
- Et la deuxième ? interrogea Alex.   
  
- Personne ne sait ce qui peut le tuer.   
  
- T'as d'autres bonnes nouvelles dans le genre ? demanda Alex.   
  
- Euh ... non. Ah si ! Si on ne fait rien, Angélus tuera Cordélia, Khrisna ma tuera, et les vampires règneront sur le monde !   
  
- J'aurais préféré me passer de ta dernière bonne nouvelle, gémit Alex.   
  
- Moi aussi, figure toi. Mais on doit faire avec. Bon, voilà, le Giles du futur m'a donné une prophétie. Il pensait, ou ... il pense, il pensera ? Euh ... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Bon, donc, il pensait qu'elle pourrait nous aider. »  
  
Et elle la leur répéta.   
  
« - Maintenant vous savez tout. Si quelqu'un sait ce que ça signifie, je suis prête à l'entendre. Pareil si quelqu'un a un plan pour sauver Angel, tout en tuant Khrisna. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions !   
  
- Bon, je vais essayer, dit Willow. Nous avons un avantage sur la dernière fois, enfin, sur le passé, enfin bref. Nous savons que Khrisna est vivant, et qu'Angélus s'est associé à lui. Donc, si nous voulons gagner, il faut d'abord les séparer. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles. On aura peut-être plus de chance s'ils sont séparés.   
  
- Jusque là, je suis d'accord, commenta Buffy. Mais comment faire pour qu'ils se séparent ? Ils doivent bien se douter qu'on va tenter quelque chose dans ce genre-là.   
  
- Pour moi, il faut d'abord qu'on tue Khrisna. Ensuite, on s'occupera d'Angélus.   
  
- Toujours d'accord. Mais on sait toujours pas comment les séparer !   
  
- J'y viens. Khrisna est trop puissant, mais je pense que Tara et moi, on pourrait enfermer Angélus dans une prison magique pour quelques temps.   
  
- Mais Khrisna la détruira ! intervint Buffy.   
  
- Non, pas s'il est trop occupé à défendre sa vie.   
  
- Tu as raison. Mais il faudra bien que nous les séparions quelques instants, pour enfermer Angélus ...   
  
- Hum, t'as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, commenta Willow.   
  
- Moi, j'ai une idée. Toi Alex ? ironisa Spike.   
  
- Et oui, moi aussi je sais réfléchir ! C'est pas comme d'autres ...   
  
- Oh la ferme, Alex ! répliqua-t-il.   
  
- Bon, les garçons ! intervint Buffy. Alex ! Ton idée ?   
  
- Peut-être que Willow pourrait faire en sorte qu'Angélus puisse entrer ici, mais pas Khrisna. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Angélus est en prison, et Buffy s'occupe de l'autre. Pas mal, hein ?   
  
- Willow ?   
  
- Oui, je crois que c'est possible ...   
  
- Bon, alors, au travail. Willow, Tara, vous vous occupez de l'invitation, puis de la prison. Giles, vous les aidez. Alex, Anya, vous faites les recherches pour la prison. Dawn, tu les aides. Ensuite, tous les trois, vous allez vous cacher.   
  
- Ca va pas, non ? répliqua Alex. Tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'est pas des poules mouillées ! On veut t'aider à tuer Khrisna !   
  
- Non ! Moi, je veux aller me cacher ! dit Anya. Je veux pas être tuée, et je ne veux pas qu'Alex soit tu ! On n'a qu'à les laisser s'en occuper tout seuls !   
  
- Anya !   
  
- Bon, bon, ça va. On va les aider.   
  
- Bien, reprit Buffy. Mais ne prenez aucun risque ! Et protégez Dawn.   
  
- Compte sur nous.   
  
- Connor, Cordélia, vous pouvez aider aux recherches, mais ne vous mêlez pas du combat ! On aura besoin de vous après, pour le rituel.   
  
- C'est compris.   
  
- Les autres, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, si vous vous en sentez capables, vous pouvez aider au combat.   
  
- Sans problème ! répondit Gunn.   
  
- Chéri, termina Buffy, en se tournant vers Spike. Toi et moi, on s'occupe de Khrisna.   
  
- J'apprécie que tu penses à moi, chaton ! Mais je te suis.   
  
- Ok.   
  
- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Alors, au travail !   
  
- Buffy, intervint Giles, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer. Toi aussi Cordélia, Connor.   
  
- Mais, protesta Buffy, je ...   
  
- Il a raison chaton. Je te promet de te réveiller dès qu'il y aura de l'action.   
  
- Un peu avant, si ça te gêne pas ! J'y vais. »   
  
Et Buffy, Cordélia et Connor allèrent s'allonger sur les matelas disposés à cet effet dans la pièce d'à côté.  
  
Bientôt, la nuit tomba, et la lune vit bientôt Angélus et Khrisna, bras dessus, bras dessous, qui, tout en parlant du bon vieux temps, où leur plus grave problème était de choisir leur plat de résistance entre la jeune vierge et le guerrier, s'approchaient à grands pas de la boutique magique.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Willow et Tara avaient cloué des croix aux points stratégiques de la boutique, et prononçaient le sortilège qui allait faire de cet endroit public un lieu interdit à tous les vampires, sauf à Angélus :  
  
His verbes, consesus omnis vampirorum  
Rescissus est.  
Angelus solus ineus est.  
  
(Par ces mots, je reviens sur le consentement  
pour tous les vampires.  
Seul Angelus doit entrer)  
  
« - Et voilà ! Maintenent, Angélus est le seul vampire qui puisse entrer ici. Espérons seulement que la deuxième formule marchera aussi bien, parce qu'il risque d'être assez fâché lorsqu'il rentrera !   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Willow, ça marchera, la rassura tendrement Tara.   
  
- J'espère. Bon, maintenant, il faut préparer tout ce dont nous aurons besoin, parce quand Angélus sera entré, Buffy aura du mal à le retenir.   
  
- Allons-y. »   
  
Et les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leurs herbes et à leurs grimoires.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Khrisna et Angélus se trouvaient devant la porte de la boutique magique :   
  
« - Alors mon ami, commença Khrisna, je suppose que tu te réserves quelques uns de ces jeunes gens.   
  
- Tu es très poli de me le demander, mon ami. En effet. Je me réserve la tueuse. Après tout, tu en as déjà éliminé cinq ! C'est mon tour !   
  
- Si tu veux. Est-ce tout ?   
  
- Non. Je garde aussi sa sœur, et Spike.   
  
- Excellent choix.   
  
- Encore une chose. Je veux que tous les autres meurent dans de grandes souffrances ! Quand je pense que je les ai supportés pendant trois longues années, et que je les ai aidés à sauver le monde ! Cela mérite bien quelques tortures !   
  
- En effet. Bien, alors entrons.   
  
- Non, je préfère entrer seul tout d'abord. Ils ne savent pas que tu es vivant. Je veux leur parler un peu avant que nous les tuions tous.   
  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ah, au fait, comptes-tu transformer cette jeune tueuse ?   
  
- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Cela dépendra d'elle. Peut-être en effet la transformerais-je, puis je la laisserais tuer Spike. Cette idée me sourit assez. Sauf bien sûr si elle me blesse trop ... Dans ce cas elle mourra.   
  
- Comme tu voudras. Je rentrerai dans une dizaine de minutes. Amuse-toi bien.   
  
- Merci, je n'y manquerais pas. » 


	10. Chapitre 10 : cristaux bleus de soirée

Voilà la suite. Bon, je tiens avant tout à remercier ma seule revieweuse, ces temps-ci, Louise, donc merci beaucoup, et surtout, continue à lire et à commenter, ça m'aide beaucoup !  
Sinon, au cas (très peu probable) où quelqu'un d'autre lirait ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît, prenez 30 secondes, juste pour me dire que vous l'avez lu, avec un "bien" ou un "à chier", juste pour que je sache que je publie pas dans le vide ... :-) Merci d'avance !!!  
  
Et il défonça la porte et entra :   
  
« - Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous ai manqué ? Puis, apercevant Wesley, Gunn et Fred : Tiens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Vous êtes tous ici pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil ! Ainsi, je n'aurais pas à aller jusqu'à L.A. pour vous trouver. C'est vraiment très gentil ! Mais où est donc ma chère tueuse ?   
  
- Ici, répondit Buffy, qui s'encadrait dans la porte. Bonsoir mon ange !   
  
- Bonsoir chérie.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?   
  
- Je recherche le plaisir de votre compagnie bien sûr ! Alors, heureux de me voir ?   
  
- Plus que tu ne le penses. Tu n'aurais pas du venir !   
  
- Ah non ? Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me tuer ? Ce serait très original !   
  
- Pas exactement. Je pense que ... oui, j'en suis même sûre, ce sera encore pire que ça pour toi !   
  
- Oh, je vois. Tu veux me rendre mon âme ! Mais petite fille, tu n'as pas encore compris que la formule de cette pauvre Jenny, sans vouloir réveiller de mauvais souvenir chez vous Giles, n'a plus aucun effet sur moi ?   
  
- Il n'y a pas d'offense. Tu riras beaucoup moins bientôt, répondit celui-ci.   
  
- Non, tu as raison mon ange, je le sais.   
  
- Alors tu as une arme secrète ?   
  
- En effet, et même plusieurs. Vois plutôt. Puis, se tournant vers Willow : A toi Will ! » Alors, une incantation résonna :  
  
Captis, captis !  
Que cette prison sache retenir,  
Le vampire ici présent,  
Pour le temps dont j'ai besoin,  
Pour accomplir mon noble destin.  
Captis, captis !  
  
« - C'est ça ton arme secrète ? Du latin ? C'est pathétique !   
  
- Attends avant de juger, et regarde ! »   
  
Alors, Angélus baissa les yeux, et vit qu'il était arrêté au milieu de cristaux bleus.   
  
« - Qu'est-ce que ... ?   
  
- Mon arme secrète.   
  
- Espèce de petite ...   
  
- N'insulte pas ma petite amie ! intervint Spike.   
  
- Tiens, le nouveau chienchien de la tueuse est là aussi. Quelle chance ! Et dire que ... »   
  
Mais il ne put finir. Entre lui et les membres du Scooby Gang se dressait maintenant une espèce de mur bleu. En se retournant, il constata que le mur formait un cercle autour de lui, et montait jusqu'au plafond. Il tenta de passer un bras à travers, et reçut une forte décharge, qui le dissuada de recommencer. Les autres se rassemblèrent autour du cercle, sans le toucher :   
  
« - Très joli, commenta Alex. Ca ferait très bien dans une soirée !   
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit Buffy. Quoique ça pourrait être dangereux. Il paraît qu'à chaque fois qu'un vampire y touche, il reçoit une décharge insupportable ! Je n'voudrais pas que Spike se blesse ...   
  
- Ca suffit ! hurla Angélus, furieux. Moi aussi j'ai une arme secrète, et elle va vous faire payer ça très cher ! Vous allez tous mourir !   
  
- Voilà qu'il devient comme tous les autres démons, commenta Buffy, alors qu'il avait si bien commenc ! Puis, à Angélus : tu me déçois ! Tu m'avais habituée à mieux. Au fait, quand tu dis arme secrète, tu parles de Khrisna ? Non, parce qu'alors, c'est plus vraiment un secret ... continua-t- elle, ironique.   
  
- Ca ne l'empêchera pas de tous vous tuer !   
  
- Ah ! Aurais-je aussi oublié de te dire ça ? Vraiment, quelle étourdie ! J'ai bien peur que Willow ait fait une petite bêtise ! Elle a malencontreusement lancé un sort qui interdit à Khrisna d'entrer ici. C'est bête non ? Vilaine Willow !   
  
- C'est pas grave, il faudra bien que vous sortiez pour essayer de le tuer. Alors, il vous tuera tous, et cette prison s'éteindra d'elle-même.   
  
- Ne crois pas ça ! Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais seules Willow et Tara peuvent mettre fin à ce sortilège. Ah, j'oubliais. Si elles sont tuées, les murs de la prison se rapprocheront, et t'étoufferont. A moins que tu n'aies pris feu avant. Ben oui, tu sais, à cause des décharges, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix innocente.   
  
- Alors, je sortirais par mes propres moyens !   
  
- Ca m'étonnerais. Le seul autre moyen pour que tu sortes, c'est qu'un humain touche les murs de la prison, et aucun de nous ne le fera.   
  
Angel remarqua alors le visage pâle de Cordélia qui s'encadrait par la porte.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra ...   
  
- Bon, maintenant, Spike, et tous ceux qui veulent nous aider, on va tuer Khrisna.   
  
- On vient tous, répondirent les autres.   
  
- Je voudrais que Giles, Tara et Gunn vous restiez. Il faut surveiller Angélus, et entretenir la prison, on sait jamais. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Giles, soyez prudent ! Je vous confie Dawn. Allez, on y va ! »   
  
Et tous sortirent, sauf les trois qui restaient pour Angélus, Dawn, et Cordélia et Connor, que les autres avaient un peu oublié.   
  
Connor dormait, et Cordélia était assise, les genoux pliés et les mains autour, se retenant d'aller voir Angélus, pour ne pas craquer ou se mettre à pleurer.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Giles, Gunn, Tara et Dawn montèrent dans la mezzanine de la boutique magique, pour installer une sorte de camp retranché en haut, en cas de danger. En enlevant l'échelle, il serait très difficile d'accès, même pour un vampire.   
  
Alors, Cordélia, n'y tenant plus, se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Connor, endormi, et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, là où se tenait Angélus, qui lui tournait le dos. Quand elle arriva à quelques centimètres de la cage du vampire, elle murmura :   
  
« - Angel ?  
  
Alors, à votre avis, il se passe quoi après ?  



	11. Chapitre 11 : la force de l'amour

Encore un grand grand merci à louise, qui continue à reviewez avec fidélité. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ........... merci !!!  
  
Il se retourna, et entrevit immédiatement son unique chance de sortie.   
  
" - Cordélia ? Tu es là aussi ? Je ne t'avais pas vue.   
  
- C'est normal, j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté.   
  
- Tu vas bien ?   
  
- Ca t'intéresse ? La dernière fois, tu voulais plutôt me tuer ...   
  
- C'est vrai, mais depuis, j'ai réfléchi et ...   
  
- Et quoi ?   
  
- J'ai pris conscience des véritables sentiments que je te portais ...   
  
- Pardon ?   
  
- Nous avons toujours été amis, mais maintenant, je crois que ... que je t'aime.   
  
- Piti ! Tu es Angélus, pas Angel. Et même Angel ne m'a jamais aimée, alors toi ...   
  
- Qu'en sais-tu ? En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que toi tu m'aimes !   
  
- Non, c'est Angel que j'aime, et je n'en sui même pas sûre ...   
  
- Mais je suis Angel. Je suis une partie de lui, comme il est une partie de moi. Cordélia, tu sais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si je meurs, Angel meurt aussi.   
  
- Je sais. Mais personne n'a l'intention de te tuer, nous voulons juste te rendre ton âme.   
  
- C'est ce qu'on t'a raconté. Réfléchis ! Tous me détestent, Giles, Alex, et je ne te parle même pas de Spike !   
  
- Mais Buffy les en empêchera !   
  
- Buffy ? Depuis qu'elle est avec Spike, elle n'en a plus rien à faire de moi !   
  
- Non, je suis sûre que non !   
  
- Mais si, et tu le sais.   
  
- De toute façon, je les en empêcherais !   
  
- Tu ne pourras rien contre eux tous. Cordélia, regarde-moi ! "  
  
La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux en direction d'Angélus.  
  
" La seule façon pour que je ne meure pas, c'est que tu me délivres. Si tu le fais, je te promets de quitter le pays, et aucun de vous n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi. C'est promis, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et comme elle ne répondait rien : Je t'en pris, pense à nous. Il n'y aura jamais de nous si tu ne m'aides pas maintenant. Je t'en pris ! Cordélia, je t'aime », dit-il tendrement. "  
  
Ne pouvant résister, Cordélia tendit la main vers Angélus, brisant ainsi le sortilège d'emprisonnement, et libérant le vampire, qui s'empressa de l'attraper aux épaules, en la regardant cruellement :   
  
« - Tu es trop stupide, ma pauvre fille ! Je l'ai toujours su, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point ! Tu as vraiment cru que je partirais en vous laissant tous en vie ? Mais tu es vraiment stupide !   
  
- Mais ...   
  
- C'est pareil. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais ? Même Angel ne pourrait pas aimer une cruche pareille ! Tu es pathétique ! Je comprends pas qu'Angel ne t'ait pas encore virée ! Sûrement sa pitié légendaire ! Il essaie de racheter ses fautes en te supportant jour après jour, mais il sait forcément que tu n'es bonne à rien, c'est tellement évident !   
  
Cordélia se mit à pleurer doucement : C'est ça, pleure, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Même Alex Harris, le mec le plus nul de la terre a trouvé mieux que toi ! Rappelle-moi, combien de mecs as-tu eus depuis ? Doyle ? Tu l'as tué. Wilson ? Il bossait pour un démon bien connu pour prendre tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main ! Et tu pensais vraiment qu'Angel pourrait t'aimer ? C'est pitoyable ! Tu ne mérite même pas que je te torture ! »   
  
Et, prenant sa tête des mauvais jours, Angélus s'apprêta à mordre la jeune femme, qui ne défendait même pas, effondrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
Pendant que ces évènements se déroulaient, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Alex, Anya, Wesley et Fred sortaient de la boutique magique. Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour tomber sur Khrisna : « - Salut, commença Buffy. Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu es presque immortel ? C'est pas gentil gentil ça, pour ceux qui se donnent du mal pour te tuer !   
  
- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Mais que veux-tu ? Il est difficile de perdre les mauvaises habitudes ...   
  
- Oui, je sais. J'en ai moi-même quelques-unes unes qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde ! Par exemple, je gagne toujours !   
  
- C'est en effet très mal, mais je pense pouvoir corriger ça.   
  
- Ah oui ? Et comment ?   
  
- Oh, et bien, assez simplement. Je vais te tuer, et tout sera dit.   
  
- Hum, hum !   
  
- Spike, tu as quelque chose à dire ?   
  
- Oui. Il est bien gentil ton plan, mais tu n'as pas oublié un détail ?   
  
- Lequel ?   
  
- Nous.   
  
- Oh ! Non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés ! Et d'un revers de la main, il envoya le Scooby Gang au grand complet valser plus loin. A nous deux maintenant, la tueuse ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les gêneurs ! Et toi ?   
  
- Tu me paieras ça en plus du reste !   
  
- Et comment comptes-tu me tuer ? Je suis invincible, rappelle-toi.   
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. »   
  
Et le combat s'engagea, tout de suite d'une violence extrême. Chacun des deux combattants était d'une force peu commune, et chacun l'employait toute entière dans le combat. Les coups de pied et les coups de poing s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter. Buffy donna un violent coup de poing à Khrisna, puis enchaîna avec un balayage qui précipita son adversaire au sol. Mais il se releva instantanément, et le combat reprit. Buffy ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait gagner, et commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'elle aperçut Spike qui se relevait péniblement. Elle reprit confiance et continua de donner des coups à Khrisna. Spike se rapprochait des deux adversaires, et attrapa Khrisna par derrière. Il le projeta au loin, puis prit Buffy par le bras :   
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, je crois que j'ai compris comment le tuer.   
  
- La prophétie ?   
  
- Oui. Ne bouge pas ! »   
  
Et soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune femme se dégagea :   
  
« - Moi aussi je t'aime Spike, mais c'est peut-être pas le moment pour faire ça !   
  
- Fais-moi confiance chaton ! »   
  
Et il recommença à l'embrasser. Soudain, une lueur bleue apparut sur leurs lèvres, s'amplifia, et vint frapper Khrisna de plein fouet. Sous l'impact, il se désintégra et tomba en poussière, puis la poussière se dispersa sous l'effet du vent :   
  
« - Bon, cette fois, je crois qu'on l'a eu, commenta Spike.   
  
- Que ?   
  
- L'union de deux ennemis naturels : toi et moi, la tueuse et le vampire, logique, non ? Et quelle meilleure alliance que l'amour sincère. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime, et pouf ! plus de méchant !   
  
- Sympa !   
  
- Ouais, je trouve aussi. Bon, maintenant, on s'occupe d'Angélus. Et ensuite, on rentre chez toi ?   
  
- Pour quoi faire ?   
  
- Tu ne devine pas ?   
  
- Pervers !   
  
- Et alors, ça te plait, non ? »   
  
Et les deux amoureux, après avoir aidé tous leurs amis à se relever, reprirent le chemin de la boutique magique, singulièrement soulagés à l'idée d'en avoir fini avec Khrisna, le vampire censé être immortel. 


	12. Chapitre 12 : retour d'âme

Voilà la suite ! Et attention, c'est bientôt la fin ! Plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là !  
  
Ils arrivèrent au moment où Angélus se préparait à boire le sang de Cordélia. Voyant cette scène, Buffy se précipita sur le couple, et projeta Cordélia au sol :   
  
« - Spike, éloigne-la !   
  
- Tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres ? demanda Angélus.   
  
- Toujours, quand un vampire essaie de mordre mes amis !   
  
- Tes amis ? C'est nouveau ça ! Y'a pas longtemps, vous vous crêpiez le chignon à chaque fois que vous vous voyiez !   
  
- Les temps ont changé. Maintenant, Cordélia est mon amie, et toi tu es l'ennemi ! Tu vois, tout change.   
  
- C'est vrai. Tu veux qu'on se batte, je suppose ?   
  
- Mais non, je pensais qu'on pourrait se remettre ensemble ... Bien sûr, je veux qu'on se batte ! Willow, tu nous refais le rituel vite fait ? »   
  
Buffy n'eut pas besoin de se battre longtemps. Cinq minutes après, Angélus était de nouveau enfermé dans sa prison bleue :   
  
« - Cordélia, ça va ?   
  
- Oui. Je crois qu'il est clair qu'Angélus ne m'aime pas.   
  
- T'inquiète, il n'aime personne à part lui-même ! Ca ira ?   
  
- Oui, oui.   
  
- Bon, alors Angélus, à nous deux ! »   
  
Willow s'approcha, et traça un cercle à la craie autour d'Angélus. Puis elle le recouvrit d'un mélande de sauge, de romarin et de sel pilé. Ensuite, elle plaça cinq bougies blanches sur ce cercle. Puis, elle demanda à Buffy, Cordélia et Connor de venir :   
  
« - Qui c'est celui-là ? Un nouveau membre de ce cher Scooby Gang ? Non, ne dites rien, c'est ... c'est le nouveau petit ami de Willow. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment lesbienne ! Elle me l'avait assez montré ! dit Angélus d'un air sadique.   
  
- Angélus, je te présente Connor.   
  
- Un autre apprenti-sorcier ? C'est pathétique ! Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir changer le cours normal des choses. Je suis méchant, c'est dans ma nature !  
  
Alors, Connor prit la parole, manifestement ému :   
  
- Là d'où je viens, tu es mort.   
  
- Là d'où tu viens ? De l'asile de fous ?   
  
- Non, du futur.   
  
- Ben voyons ! Ah, je vois, c'est une nouvelle forme de torture, vous voulez me rendre fou.  
  
- Désolé, mais ce serait tellement simple, même pas drôle, répondit Buffy. Nous avons mieux ! Te rendre ton âme, encore une fois. Ensuite, tu pourras faire tes excuses à Cordélia.   
  
- Cette loque ? Ne rêve pas chérie, tu ne me changeras pas !  
  
- Moi non, mais grâce à Connor et au rituel, c'est ce qu'on verra. Je me suis donné assez de mal pour aller le chercher.   
  
- Tu ne me feras pas gober ça !   
  
- Ah non ? Regarde-le mieux. Tu es cruel, mais pas stupide ...   
  
- Merci pour le compliment !   
  
- Regarde ! Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?   
  
- Quoi, c'est le fils caché de Giles ?   
  
- Non, mais c'est bien le fils de quelqu'un que tu connais.   
  
- Il est trop vieux pour être le fils de l'un d'entre vous. Spike ?   
  
- Non, mais tu brûles ! C'est bien le fils d'un vampire, de deux en fait. Le fils de deux vampires ?   
  
- Mais ... Tu veux dire que ... que c'est ... le fils de ... Darla et de ...   
  
- Et le tien, oui, coupa Connor. Je suis ton fils papa.   
  
- Connor ! intervint Buffy.   
  
Mais Angélus fut plus rapide :   
  
- Mon fils ? Oh, c'est trop drôle ! Le grand Angélus a une fils de 20 ans ! C'est gentil d'avoir été me le chercher ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un disciple qui me ressemble, qui soit un autre moi. Mais un de mon propre sang ! Je n'avais jamais été jusque là ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, que je sache !   
  
- Ne rêve pas. Il est là pour ramener Angel, pas pour te servir de jouet ! intervint Buffy.   
  
- Mais ... papa ... reprit Connor. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu veux bien le faire croire ! Je le sens !   
  
- N'en met pas ta main à couper, tu la perdrais ! Quoi que ça me plairait assez, je crois. Quand on coupe une main, il y a du sang et de la souffrance. Tout ce que j'aime !   
  
- Recule Connor ! coupa Buffy. Ce n'est pas ton père ! Rassure-toi, tu le verras quand nous l'aurons ramené. Allez ! Assez discuté. Au boulot ! »   
  
Pendant cet échange, Willow avait continué de préparer le rituel. Giles était debout devant une des bougies, Tara devant la deuxième bougie, Wesley devant la troisième, Anya devant la quatrième, et Willow alla se placer devant la dernière. Chacun d'entre eux portait un vieux livre ouvert sur des vers en latin :   
  
« - Bon, voilà. Nous allons lire les incantations en latin. Mais il faudrait que les autres soient nos soutiens.   
  
- Vos quoi ?   
  
- Et bien, le rituel est très puissant. Il faut donc que chacun d'entre nous soit rattaché à notre monde par une autre personne. Alex, Gunn, Fred, Spike. Zut, vous n'êtes que quatre. Bon, tant pis, je suppose qu'il faudra que je me passes de soutien ...   
  
- Je suis là, moi, dit une petite voix.   
  
- Dawn ?   
  
- Cest hors de question, intervint Buffy, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mélée à ça !   
  
- Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Si je ne le fais pas, Willow risque de rester prisonnière de l'Enfer pour l'éternité !   
  
- Willow ?   
  
- C'est vrai qu'il y a un risque, mais ...   
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, je peux le faire !   
  
- Bon, d'accord, mais fais attention, hein ?   
  
- Je te le promets.  
  
- Bien, reprit Willow. Alors, Fred sera mon soutien, Alex sera celui de Tara, Gunn celui d'Anya, Dawn celui de Giles et Spike celui de Wesley.   
  
- Non, je veux que mon Alex me soutienne ! Il est hors de question qu'Alex s'occupe de Tara !   
  
- Anya !   
  
- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Elle est peut-être pas si lesbienne qu'elle le prétend !   
  
- Anya, ça suffit ! intervint Alex.   
  
- Je vais t'expliquer, Anya. J'ai fait en sorte que les sorciers les plus faibles aient les soutiens les plus puissants et inversement.   
  
- Oh ! Attends, si moi je soutiens Tara, demanda Alex, ça veut dire que je suis faible comme soutien ?   
  
- Plus qu'une clé ou un vampire ! Et puis ça suffit, on va pas y passer la nuit !   
  
- Ah, elle est belle l'équipe ! Et c'est comme ça que vous comptez me rendre mon âme ? Vous êtes pathétiques !   
  
- La ferme, le mort-vivant, répliqua Alex.   
  
- Pour une fois, on est tous d'accord ! rechérirent-ils tous en chœur.   
  
- Bien, je continue. Donc, Giles, Wesley, Anya, Tara et moi, nous lisons les paroles en latin. Alex, Fred, Gunn, Dawn et Spike sont nos soutiens. Buffy, Cordélia et Connor, vous lirez chacun votre partie, quand nous aurons fini la notre. Vous serez alors transportés je ne sais trop où, avec Angélus, et là .. et bien j'en sais rien ! En tout cas, vous serez renvoyés ici dès que vous aurez réussi.   
  
- Et dans le cas contraire ?   
  
- Je suppose que vous reviendrez dans tous les cas ...   
  
- Très rassurant, merci.   
  
- Désolée ...   
  
- Bien, bonne chance à tous, conclut Buffy, nous serons de retour très bientôt, avec Angel ! »  
  
Alors Buffy, Cordélia et Connor entrèrent dans le cercle, et se placèrent de façon à former un triangle. Puis les incantations commencèrent : (je le fais en français, parce que le latin ...)   
  
Giles : « Que ces trois personnes puissant atteindre »   
  
Tara : « Le lieu où les destinées s'écrivent »   
  
Wesley : « Là où les sorts se jouent »   
  
Anya : « Qu'elles rencontrent les Puissances supérieures »   
  
Willow : « Et qu'elles leur exposent leur requête »   
  
Ensemble : « Qu'il en soit ainsi, qu'il en soit ainsi, maintenant »   
  
Les flammes des bougies grandirent et devinrent plus lumineuses.   
  
C'était maintenant à Buffy, Cordélia et Connor de parler :   
  
Buffy : « Je suis celle qui a aimé»   
  
Cordélia : «Je suis celle qui aime »   
  
Connor : « Je suis celle qui aimera »   
  
Ensemble : « Permettez-nous de vous rejoindre, et entendez-vous. Nous vous implorons, oh puissances supérieures, écoutez notre prière. »  
  
Tous : « Maintenant ! » (je tiens à signaler que celle, dans je suis celle qui aimera, renvoie à la personne ! Je sais que Connor est un mec, rassurez-vous !)   
  
Alors, les flammes des bougies formèrent un mur de feu, et les sorciers, ainsi que leurs soutiens, tombèrent au sol, assommés par la puissance du sortilège. Lorsqu'ils réussirent péniblement à se relever, Buffy, Cordélia et Connor avaient disparu :   
  
" Ils sont partis. Espérons que tout ira bien ! » dit Alex, exprimant ainsi la pensée de chacun d'entre eux.  
  
Au même moment, Buffy, Cordélia, Connor et Angélus, toujours dans sa prison bleue, arrivaient, après un voyage mouvementé bien qu'instantané. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense pièce tout en marbre, baignée d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Soudain, une voix retentit :   
  
« Que voulez-vous ? » Elle semblait sortir de nulle part, car personne n'était visible.   
  
Buffy surmonta son appréhension, et dit :   
  
« - Nous avons une requête à vous soumettre.   
  
- Quelle est-elle ? reprit une voix.   
  
- Nous venons vous supplier de rendre définitivement son âme à ce vampire.   
  
- Pourquoi ?   
  
- Parce que le monde a besoin de lui, tout comme nous.   
  
- Je vois.   
  
- Je suppose qu'il y a ici les trois personnes qui aiment.   
  
- C'est exact.   
  
- Que la première s'avance et parle. »   
  
Buffy s'avança et dit :   
  
« - C'est moi.   
  
- Bien.   
  
- Qui es-tu ?   
  
- Je suis celle qui a aimé. Je m'appelle Buffy Summers, et je suis la tueuse de vampires.   
  
- C'est bien. Parle. Pourquoi l'aimais-tu ?   
  
- Je l'aimais pour sa bonté, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, et surtout, son immense volonté d'aider les autres. J'ai accompli de nombreux exploits, mais aucun n'aurait été possible sans lui. Il m'a avertie pour la moisson, sauvée du trio qui allait me tuer, ressuscitée avec l'aide d'un autre ami lorsque le maître m'avait tuée, il a détruit le démon Eighon, m'a aidée à détruire le juge, il m'a rendu courage lors de l'épreuve imposée par le conseil, il a été déterminant lors de l'ascension du maître, il m'a aidée dans mon combat contre un esprit vengeur, il a réhabilité Faith, la tueuse rebelle, et tout récemment, il m'a aidée à combattre Khrisna. De plus, je suis sûre d'avoir oublié de nombreuses autres occasions. Et bien sûr, il a tué de nombreux vampires en ma compagnie lors de nos patrouilles quotidiennes. Ce vampire est bon, et c'est pourquoi je vous demande de lui rendre son âme, qu'il n'a perdue que lors d'un autre de ses combats pour le bien. Je l'ai aimé pour tout ça, et pour bien d'autres choses, car il n'est pas d'homme qui soit plus digne d'être aimé.   
  
- As-tu fini ?   
  
- Oui.   
  
- Bien. Que la seconde parle. Qui es-tu ?   
  
- Je suis celle qui aime. Je m'appelle Cordélia Chase, et je suis le lien d'Angel avec les Puissances Supérieures.   
  
- Selon toi, pourquoi devrais-je lui rendre son âme ?   
  
- Il y a tellement de gens qui ont besoin de lui. Il sauve des vies tous les jours. Demandez à nos clients. Il les aide sans rien demander en retour, je suis obligée de le forcer pour qu'il leur demande de le payer ! Il tue des démons tous les jours, mais il sait aussi les épargner. Par exemple, il a sauvé tous les demi-démons et les humains de la machine infernale du Fléau. Il a aussi délivré les démons qui étaient prisonniers et qui devaient se battre jusqu'à la mort dans une arène. Il m'a sauvé la vie des millions de vie, celle de Doyle, souvent, même s'il est mort, celle de Wesley, de Gunn et de Fred très souvent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que nous l'aimons tous. Il est généreux ! Il est prêt à risquer sa vie chaque jour pour les autres, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Tenez, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il est venu me chercher dans une dimension démoniaque, et il en a profité pour sauver Fred, plusieurs fois en quelques jours. Il est si bon. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas lui rendre son âme. Il le mérite. Et ... je l'aime, j'ai besoin de lui ... termina Cordélia, des larmes dans la voix.   
  
- Bien. As-tu fini ?   
  
- Oui. Alors que la troisième parle. Qui es-tu ?   
  
- Je suis celle qui aimera. Je m'appelle Connor, et je suis le fils d'Angel et de Darla. Je ne le connais pas très bien, puisqu'il est mort lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Mais je sais qu'il m'a toujours protégé, qu'il a risqué sa vie pour moi plus d'une fois, et qu'il m'aime plus que tout au monde. C'est Willow qui m'a raconté tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'humanité, depuis qu'il a été maudit. Il a dédié sa vie aux autres, et en lui rendant son âme, vous lui permettriez de continuer. Mais aussi d'être heureux ! Et je crois qu'il l'a mérité. Je vous en prie, donnez-lui à son tour la chance qu'il a donnée à tant d'autres : qu'il puisse vivre, et aimer, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il restera fidèle à sa mission.   
  
- C'est bien. Vous avez dit tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? Tous les trois ?   
  
- Oui.   
  
- Alors, que le vampire s'avance. »   
  
La cage s'avança, et Angélus avec.   
  
« - Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que toi tu as à dire. Je t'écoute. Que souhaites-tu ?   
  
- Je souhaite m'en aller d'ici. J'ai une petite faim, là, tout de suite.   
  
- Que ferais-tu si je te rendais ton âme ?   
  
- Je suppose que je redeviendrais le toutou des Puissances Supérieures et que je leur obéirais comme avant ! Je déteste ça !   
  
- Merci. Veuillez attendre quelques instants ici, je reviens. »   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix résonnait de nouveau :   
  
« - J'ai réfléchi. Sachez que vos trois plaidoyers avaient commencé à ma convaincre, mais que c'est vous, Angélus, qui avez arrêté ma décision. Je rendrais son âme au vampire. Tant pour qu'il continue à sauver le monde que pour qu'Angélus ne réapparaisse plus jamais. Maintenant, allez.  
  
- Merci, dit Buffy.   
  
- Merci, répéta Cordélia, merci de tout mon cœur.   
  
- Merci, conclut Connor.   
  
- Et merde, dit Angélus.   
  
- C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Maintenant, allez. » 


	13. Chapitre 13 : excuses

Voilà, avant-dernier chapitre, mais bon, personnellement, j'adore le dernier, alors pensez (pense ? :-) ) à lire aussi !  
Et, Louise, encore merci pour ton soutien, j'ai peur de ne plus publier que pour toi, mais c'est pas grave ...  
Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre lit ça, pensez à me le faire savoir ...  
Bon, maintenant, place à l'histoire :  
  
Après le même voyage mouvementé qu'à l'aller, Buffy, Cordélia, Connor et Angel furent de retour dans la boutique magique. Les autres les entourèrent, en parlant tous à la fois :   
  
« - Du calme ! Un à la fois, merci !   
  
- Vous avez réussi ? demanda Fred. C'est bien toi, Angel ?   
  
- Oui, c'est moi. Je ... j'espère que je nous vous ai pas trop fait de mal ?   
  
- Non, ça va.   
  
- Et, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? interrogea Willow, curieuse.   
  
- Et bien, répondit Buffy, je crois qu'on a en quelque sorte rencontré les Puissances Supérieures.   
  
- Et à quoi elles ressemblent ?   
  
- J'en sais rien, on n'a entendu qu'une voix, on n'a vu personne.   
  
- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?   
  
- Elle nous a demandé pourquoi on pensait qu'Angel méritait de récupérer son âme ...  
  
- Et je vous dois des remerciements, intervint celui-ci. Merci à tous, Buffy, Cordélia, Connor, termina-t-il en souriant à son fils. Cordélia, il faudrait que je te ...   
  
- Non, coupa celle-ci. Ton fils est là, profites-en ! Moi, je ne pars pas d'ici.   
  
- C'est vrai. Connor ! Mon fils ! Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu. Tu es devenu si grand, si fort, si beau ! j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois mon fils.   
  
- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, il hésita un instant, papa !   
  
- Je sais.   
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué, toutes ces années ! Wesley, Gunn et Fred m'ont souvent parlé de toi, mais, c'était pas pareil.   
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand tu reviendras chez toi, je serais là, puisque je ne suis pas mort. Et on aura vécu un tas de choses tous les deux. Tu restes encore un peu ?   
  
- Non. J'ai peur que les autres aient besoin de moi. Et puis, on se verra à la maison !  
  
- C'est ça. Je t'aime Connor !   
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, papa ! Puis, se tournant vers le Scooby Gang : je voulais vous remercier, tous, pour le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour sauver mon père ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais, et, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air espiègle, j'essaierai de protéger encore mieux vos futurs vous !  
  
- Merci, dit Willow. On apprécie ! »   
  
Connor se tourna vers Cordélia :   
  
« - Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma mère, Cordélia. Bon, bien sûr, là, c'est difficile, vu que tu as mon âge, mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime ! Et te remercier pour mon père ...   
  
- De rien. Moi aussi je t'aime, Connor ! Et je te promets que je vais t'emmener au cinéma, au zoo, au parc ... tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui !   
  
- C'est gentil ! Bon, bien sûr, j'ai vingt ans, et là, ça me touche moins, mais c'est gentil quand même ...   
  
- Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.   
  
Et Cordélia alla planter un baiser sur la joue de Connor.   
  
- Bon, reprit celui-ci, merci à tous. Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Willow, tu pourrais ?   
  
- Bien sûr :  
  
Tempus, je te remercie.  
Maintenant, tu peux ramener,  
Celui dont mon cœur avait besoin.  
Dans le présent qui est le sien.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Maintenant !  
  
La lumière blanche réapparut, et entoura Connor. Les autres eurent le temps de l'entendre murmurer :   
  
« Merci à tous ! Papa, je t'aime, et ... Cordélia, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, il ressent la même chose ! Adieu. », avant que la lumière blanche ne le cache à leur vue.   
  
Deux secondes après, il avait disparu. Angel se tourna vers Buffy :   
  
« - Buffy, je suis désol !   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Contrairement à ce qu'a prétendu Angélus, je sais qu'il n'est pas toi ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. La prochaine fois, essaie seulement de ne pas t'en prendre à ma petite sœur !   
  
- J'essaierai. Mais je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.   
  
- J'y compte bien. De toute façon, cette fois, c'est irréversible. Tu es condamné à garder ton âme pour l'éternité.   
  
- Je ne m'en plains pas, intervint Alex.   
  
- Ni moi non plus, renchérirent les autres.   
  
- A vous aussi, je voulais, euh ... demander pardon.   
  
- C'est oublié, dit Willow.  
  
- Et, euh ... Spike. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Buffy est ta petite amie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te la prendre.   
  
- Bien reçu. Alors, on restera amis.   
  
- Euh, Spike, on n'a jamais vraiment été amis !   
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ... Bon, ben alors, on tentera de le devenir. Si tu veux.   
  
- Bien, j'espère que personne ne m'en veut, et, encore désol !   
  
- C'est rien. »   
  
Angel se tourna alors vers Cordélia :   
  
« - Cordélia, je ... je peux te parler ?   
  
- Si tu veux, je t'écoute.   
  
- En privé.   
  
- D'accord. »   
  
Et ils allèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.   
  
« - Je te parie qu'ils vont se béquoter.   
  
- Alex !!!   
  
- Ben quoi ? C'est ce que tout le monde pense, non ? »  
  
Snif, plus qu'un chapitre ...  



	14. Chapitre 14 : réconciliations

Voilà le dernier chapitre, en espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu !  
  
Et un énorme merci à Louise, qui m'aura soutenue jusqu'au bout, j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !!!  
  
Nous retrouvons Cordélia et Angel dans la pièce d'à côt :   
  
« - Cordélia, je voudrais te dire ...   
  
- Non, arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas d'excuses, tu n'as jamais su t'excuser !   
  
- C'est vrai, mais je te dois des excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée ...   
  
- Non, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu n'as fait qu'exprimer ton opinion. La seule différence entre toi et Angélus, mis à part le fait que lui tue tout ce qui bouge, c'est qu'il dit toujours ce qu'il pense, contrairement à toi.   
  
- Que ?   
  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Et tu m'as très bien fait comprendre ce que tu pensais de moi. Pas la peine d'en dire plus.   
  
- Cordélia, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas moi.   
  
- A d'autres. Il a simplement dit tout haut ce que tu pensais tout bas ! Tu m'as dit que j'étais bonne à rien, pathétique, et que personne ne m'aimerait jamais. J'ai compris le message, pas la peine de répéter. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais rejoindre les autres. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire !   
  
- Non, pas avant que tu comprennes que je ne le pensais pas !   
  
- Ne te donne pas la peine de mentir, tu n'es pas très doué pour ça non plus ! Voilà ce que je vais faire : je vais aller voir les oracles, et leur demander de donner mes visions à quelqu'un d'autre, pour que tu puisses continuer à sauver les gens, et puis je m'en irai. Si tu permets, je viendrais voir Connor de temps en temps, quand tu ne seras pas là. Ca te va ?   
  
- Pas du tout. Cordélia, je ...   
  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis pour mon départ, mais seulement pour Connor. Je ne pourrais plus supporter de travailler avec toi, sachant ce que tu penses réellement de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, et je crois que ça te soulagera aussi.   
  
- Bon, j'abandonne.   
  
- Tant mieux. »  
  
(Alors, que va-t-il se passer, ça s'arrête l ? Les non-fans de Cordélia- Angel seraient contents ...)  
  
.....................  
  
.....................  
  
.....................  
  
Et v'là la suite !  
  
Alors Angel prit Cordélia dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela dura quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, revenue de son étonnement, repousse notre vampire préfér :   
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Ca va pas la tête ?   
  
- Si. Cordélia, ce que j'essaie de te dire, si tu me laisses en placer une, c'est que moi aussi je t'aime !   
  
- Hein ?   
  
- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, ce que je ... euh ... qu'Angélus s'en prend toujours à ceux que j'aime. Il ne supporte pas l'amour, alors il tente de le briser, par n'importe quel moyen ! Toi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, donc il a essayé de te faire le plus de mal possible.   
  
- Tu ... tu es sûr que tu m'aimes ? C'est pas un effet secondaire, ou ...   
  
- Evidemment que j'en suis sûr ! Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre encore plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà, mais je suis forcé de l'admettre, maintenant. Cordélia, regarde-moi ! Je t'aime, toi, Cordélia Chase. (et oui, pas toi, Buffy Summers !)   
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Angel ... euh .. Angel.   
  
- Viens, on va le dire aux autres ! Au fait, finalement, tu ne pars plus ?   
  
- Non.   
  
- Et tu veux bien être la mère de mon fils ?   
  
- Oui, du moment que j'ai le droit d'embrasser son père ...   
  
- Seulement embrasser ?   
  
Et il commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.   
  
- Angel, arrête !   
  
- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?   
  
- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je doute que Giles apprécie qu'on utilise son arrière-boutique pour faire ça !   
  
- C'est trop dur ... gémit-il.   
  
- Tu as attendu plus de 250 ans pour me rencontrer, tu peux bien attendre encore qu'on soit rentrés à L.A. !   
  
- Je vais essayer ... Allez, on va rejoindre les autres. »  
  
« - Eh, devinez quoi !   
  
- Attends, je réfléchis ... Ah, j'y suis ! Angel et toi, vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? ironisa Alex.  
  
- Comment t'as devin ?   
  
- Je suis un génie incompris ... Bien, alors tout va bien qui finit bien, déclame Alex d'un air sérieux.   
  
- Toujours aussi stupide ! commenta Spike.   
  
- Pas tant que toi, mort-vivant !   
  
- Tiens , les temps changent, constata Angel. Avant, c'était moi qu'on appelait comme ça !  
  
- Moi, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! intervint Willow.   
  
- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?   
  
- Vous vous souvenez de ma potion d'invulnérabilité pour les vampires ?   
  
- Celle qui dure 24 heures ? demanda Spike.   
  
- Oui.   
  
- Et bien ?   
  
- J'ai trouvé une formule permanente, et j'en ai justement préparé deux fioles par hasard. Ca intéresse quelqu'un ? »   
  
Pour toute réponse, Angel et Spike se jetèrent sur Willow.   
  
« Je prends ça pour un oui enthousiaste » articula-t-elle, à moitié étouffée.   
  
Angel et Spike burent chacun leur potion et devinrent de gentils vampires immortels (ça c'est normal !) et invulnérables.  
  
Buffy et Spike restèrent ensemble pour toujours, jusqu'au jour où, alors que Buffy avait 26 ans, Spike redevint humain, en récompense des services rendus aux Puissances Supérieures.   
  
Angel était déjà humain depuis longtemps, et avait épousé Cordélia. Ils élevaient Connor tous les deux. Bien sûr, nos vampires gardèrent toute leur force.   
  
Anya et Alex n'allèrent pas grossir le nombre des couples divorcés.   
  
Fred finit par remarquer le charme (discret il est vrai !) de Wesley, et ils marièrent.   
  
Dawn tomba amoureuse de Gunn, malgré l'opposition de sa sœur, qui le trouvait trop vieux (« six ans de différence, tu te rends compte ? »)   
  
Giles retourna en Angleterre, où, aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait rencontré une jolie femme observateur (on n'échappe pas à son destin !)   
  
Enfin, Willow et Tara sont toujours ensemble, et dorlotent leur chat noir, Mystic.   
  
Ils vécurent tous heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, partageant tous l'hôtel Hyperion à L.A., pendant que Faith, libérée, s'occupait de Sunnydale.  
  
Pour ceux qui trouvent la fin trop nunuche, ils n'ont qu'à ce dire que nos héros sont tous morts les uns après les autres. Et puis zut ! Je suis romantique, moi ! Non, mais !  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. Snif !  
A bientôt j'espère ...  
Julie  



End file.
